Playing the Long Game
by BrighterRocky
Summary: Josh and Maya survived the Ski Lodge, know they like each other, but now must play the Long Game in order to reach their someday. Will they make it or will the obstacles in their way cause them to fail? Follow Josh and Maya as they play The Long Game and go through life. Sequel to Was it the Person or the Moment?
1. Reunion

**And I am back! I know I said I would update in a week but I just couldn't stop writing so here it is the sequel to Was it the Person or the Moment: Playing the Long Game. As promised this story will focus on Josh's and Maya's journey of playing the long game and them officially becoming a couple. In addition, this story will incorporate: storylines that happened in season 3, my own personal ideas, along with would've happened in season 4 and beyond so please let me know if you guys have any ideas about what you want the gang to go through. I want this story to be long (like BMW long), so if you guys have any ideas on any issues you want the gang to tackle feel free to leave a review. So without further ado, I present to you all the sequel! As always please feel free to read and review! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"So, class I'm assuming you all read the end of the story?" Professor Smith began interrupting the noisy chatter of the class as Josh held in a laugh as the class immediately grew quiet. As soon as Josh walked into class, he heard many of his fellow classmates talk about the book. Needless to say not many of them were pleased with the ending which was expected. Much like a tv show where the majority of the fans were upset that their OTP didn't end up together, the class had very strong opinions about the pairings at the end of the story.

"So, what are your thoughts on the story?" Professor Smith asked and Josh immediately took a swig of his dark roast coffee bracing himself for the responses. Despite it being 2:00pm in the afternoon, Josh needed the coffee's strong brew to keep him through the strong opinions that he had to deal with for the next hour and a half.

"The author is crazy," a red head named Debra exclaimed without another thought as Josh turned to hear her express her opinion. "It's OBVIOUS that Madalyn and Leonardo were supposed to end up together. How dare the author kill my OTP it doesn't make sense," she finished as Josh tried not to choke on his coffee. He knew everyone was entitled to their own opinion, but he could already tell this discussion was going to get out on hand. Everyone had their own thoughts and judging by how everyone was starting to talk over one another, their opinion weren't going to go unnoticed.

"Exactly!" shouted a blonde hair guy named Kevin. "What was the author thinking? Leonardo and Rebecca have no chemistry. They are boring!"

"No you are crazy. Rebecca and Leo have chemistry they really do understand each other. They have a connection," pipped up another student named Nathan wearing classes. "It seemed pretty clear that they liked each other from the beginning. The author made is pretty clear."

"Puh-lease. All Rebecca and Leo did was talk. However, Leo and Madalyn did have that campfire did together," a pink haired girl named Rose retorted at Nathan who simply buried his head in his hands. Much like Nathan, Josh wanted to do the same. He understood his frustration.

"Yeah well so did Madalyn and Jack. To be honestly Madalyn and Jack are better developed than Leo and Madalyn anytime day. Jack always liked Madalyn from the beginning, he was just unsure of his feelings for her. They really connected just like Rebecca and Leo. It really was both the person and moment for them," said a girl with a silver hair named Debby which Josh found himself raising his coffee cup too. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who had the same opinion on the couples which was refreshing. Not to mention, he was glad he wasn't the only one who had the same opinion on how it required the person and the moment to make a good couple. Maybe he would do just fine on the essay.

"Are you stupid girl? You can't have the person or the moment. It's one or the other. Screw the other couples. Rebecca and Leo are boring AF. And don't even get me started on Madalyn and Jack. Jack just came back into the story out of nowhere. And don't even get me started on the age difference," Debra exclaimed as Josh felt his blood boil.

 _Okay that's it._ Josh fumed to himself as he downed the last of his coffee and raised his hand not wanting to just blurt out answers like everyone else even though he had to admit the Nathan and Debby weren't as loud as his fellow classmates. He thought he could stay silent but couldn't. He couldn't pin point the exact reason why he didn't want to stay silent, but he had a feeling to was maybe it was due to the fact that Debra dissed Jack's age. So what if there was an age difference between two of the main character's? Age was nothing but a number. And so what if he was biased because he happened to like a girl that was three years younger than him? He wasn't doing anything wrong. If his classmates could speak their mind so could he. But maybe he wouldn't get too vocal on the character's age difference. Josh knew it was better to argue with logic than emotions.

"Okay class quiet down," Professor Smith said raising his voice over the class which eventually silenced the class. Still sitting with his hand in the air, Josh made eye contact with the professor who eventually caught his eye. Just because the class quieted down, didn't mean he couldn't express his thoughts. He had a feeling of what the author wanted to say in the story and he had to say it.

"Yes Josh? Do you have something you'd like to add?" Professor Smith as Josh nodded eagerly. He was ready to speak his mind.

"Well the floor is yours and thank you for raising your hand. It's nice to see some of you are still civilized," Professor Smith remarked shooting Debra a look. Josh held in a laugh before preparing to speak. It was times like this he was glad that he was well mannered.

"Yes and thank you Professor Smith. I see that most of you have your own opinions of the story which is great however, most of your opinions about the couples you wanted to end up together is not the story the author wanted to tell," Josh began causing gaps to erupt among the classroom. He knew this would to be expected, but as he saw a nod of encouragement from his professor he continued on feeling relieved that some people were curious to hear what he had to say.

"You see the author had planned to tell the stories of Leonardo and Rebecca and Madalyn and Jack since the beginning. It was what he planned out, however as you continue to read the story you can see their story isn't easy. As the story progresses, he introduces the new possible ships to throw drama into the mix. He does this to show that Madalyn's and Rebecca's friendship is stronger than a boy and to show that these couples still care for each other even though they went through hell and back to get together. Despite him doing this, it doesn't take away from the stories he wanted to tell in the beginning. Although Madalyn and Leonardo seem like they are destined for each other, they are not. If you read between the lines you'll see that they are like wrapping paper on a present: pretty on the outside, but on the inside they are not. Even though the moment they shared together was romantic, it wasn't enough to get them together. So even though in real life couples can get together due to the person or the moment, the author wants to show that sometimes couples **can form due to the person and moment.** It doesn't always have to be one or the other. Sometimes it can be both. So, if you read the story carefully and go through Rebecca and Leo's story and Madalyn and Jack's you can see just that," Josh finished shocked that class was dead silent. Josh gulped wondering if he was just spewing crap like the rest of his classmates but he relaxed when he saw Debby and Nathan clap in approval and Professor Smith break into a grin.

"Now that," his professor began gesturing to Josh. "Is a student who knows how to analyze a book and take away the message the author is sending. Not to mention, his answer is the type of response I expect to see on your essay that is due next week," Professor Smith finished grinning at Josh as relaxed listening to his favorite professor discuss what was required on the essay.

 _Looks like I do know what I'm doing._ Josh thought eager to hand in his essay. From the corner of his eye he caught Debra scowling at him as she mouthed "Teacher's Pet." Josh held his head up high determined to be the bigger person until he caught her mouthing "Fuck you." Taking a deep breath, he pretended to scratch his nose as he subtly flipped her off. Guess he wasn't as well-mannered as he thought.

* * *

Class soon came to an end much to Josh's relief, as he got up, gathered his things, and waited in line behind his classmates who were asking his professor last minute questions about his essay. Catching the eye of the classmates who supported him, Debby and Nathan, who grinned at him as they strolled out of class. It was a victory for them all. However, Josh found his grin turning into a scowl as the red head girl aka Debra shot him a dirty look as he shot her one back. It wasn't his fault the girl was too ignorant to be open to different interpretations of the book.

"And there he is Josh Matthews one of the students who saved my class today! To what do I owe this pleasure?" Mr. Professor asked startling Josh. Trying to regain his composure Josh cleared before stepping forward holding the essay in his hands that he had typed out.

"Thanks Professor Smith. I figured if everyone else was going to talk about their interpretation of the book, I might as well talk about my own. And actually, I just wanted to turn my essay in early," Josh replied as he handed the essay to his professor.

He watched as his professor flip through his essay breaking out in a grin and nodding at its content. "Normally I'd say that's a bit risqué, but judging by how well you know the material and the answer you delivered in class I'd say, you were ready and eager to write this essay," Professor Smith concluded causing Josh to sigh in relief.

"Thank you sir. And yes I was eager to write the essay," Josh responded causing his professor to raise an eyebrow in response.

"Really now? What made you so eager?" Professor Smith asked.

"Let's just say I answered the question I asked you last week. If what the author wanted us to know, if it was the person or the moment, could be applied to real life," Josh began hesitant in his response. Even though Professor Smith was his favorite professor, he didn't want to go into too much detail about his personal life.

"And what did you find?" Professor Smith inquired.

"That it is possible, but not as easy. It can be easy to get side tracked by the possible obstacles in the way, but if you look close enough, you can see that the answer was right in front of you all along. That couples can be due to the person and the moment," Josh concluded which earned him a thumbs up from the professor.

"Excellent! It's great to see my students apply what they have learned to real life. And it looks like you found what you've been looking for. If only some of my students could do the same thing. Though in all honestly," Professor Smith began only to stop and look around the room before gesturing to Josh to lean down which he did so as he continued, "Debra totally deserved what she had coming to her."

Josh sat up feigning shock. Apparently, he wasn't so subtle in his actions. "I don't know what you are talking about sir," Josh began holding back a laugh as Professor Smith did the same. HE felt his professor clap his back in approval causing Josh to relax. His professor was actually glad he subtly flicked off the most ignorant girl in class. No wonder Professor Smith was his favorite professor.

"Of course not! Have a good day Josh," Professor Smith told him as Josh laughed leaving him to talk to his other students.

"You too Professor Smith!" he called out as he exited the auditorium. He defiantly would have a good day indeed.

Moments later after stopped at his dorm, to get a jacket which resulted in an unpleasant run in with his roommate, Josh made his way to Topanga's, the crisp autumn air blowing in his face as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He was dying to text Maya to tell him about how he had done well on his class discussion, but for some reason the blonde wasn't answering. He figured it was due to school getting out but as he glanced down at his watch he saw it was 4:00pm he wondered what was taking the blonde so long. Was she ignoring him? Did she have a lot of homework to do? Did she…

 _No stop._ Josh thought to himself. _Stop acting like an overprotective boyfriend. You guys aren't even a couple yet._ Josh reminded himself as he instantly calmed down. He really had to stop doing that. They were playing the long game and Maya was free to do whatever she pleased which included her texting him or not. Whatever the reason why Maya wasn't texting him back was for a good reason Josh was sure of. Besides maybe he could see her at Topanga's for his interview.

Grinning at the topic change, he thought of the possibility of him getting a job. Topanga had finally caved and had agreed to give him interview for a position as a barista at her bakery. Even though he knew his sister in-law could do anything, she needed help and considering Josh had most of his afternoon's free he knew he could help her out. Not to mention he knew his saving's from over the summer wouldn't last him long so he needed to get a job as soon as possible.

Just as he was about to enter Topanga's he heard "Is that Josh Matthews?" which caused him to turn to face Andrew, his best friend. Who he hadn't seen since in weeks. Since the semester had started, Josh barely had time to see his friend and he wasn't about to let this opportunity to catch up with him go to waste.

"Andrew!" Josh exclaimed as he greeted Andrew with their familiar handshake causing the older boy to grin.

"Josh my man, how are you?" Andrew asked.

"Good how are you dude? I'm sorry I haven't seen much of you lately with my accident and all," Josh began only to pause. When Andrew had gone to NYU last fall it had been hard on him since he was his best friend, but they managed to keep in touch up until the accident Josh had last December which caused him to push everyone away. He and Andrew had fallen apart for a bit up until Josh pulled himself back together thanks to the words of encouragement from Maya which helped him reconnect with his old buddy.

"Hey, it was a tough experience man, but the important thing is that we are pals again. And I'm great. I'm sorry we haven't been able to hang out much. Sophomore year is a pain in the butt, but I promise to find time," Andrew explained as Josh nodded in understanding. Andrew was a good friend, he would never blow Josh off on purpose.

"It's understandable man. But how was the study abroad you did for Spanish? Was it fun? Also are you and Charlotte still going strong?" Josh asked eagerly wanting to catch up with is friend.

"The study abroad was amazing. The sights and scenery was simply amazing. Not to mention it took the place of two Spanish classes I didn't have to take so it was worth it. You should consider applying. And yes, Charlotte and are still going strong," Andrew replied as Josh smiled glad things were going good for his pal.

"That's good to hear. And yeah I did apply for the study abroad for Spanish this summer, but I don't know if I'll get it. They are super strict on the GPA requirements," Josh replied thinking about to the day he signed up for study abroad. He had signed up on the whim hoping to save money by taking classes over the summer since they offered scholarships for going and to travel overseas to go to Europe. However, the committee wouldn't make their decisions on who was going until late January next year and since he was competing with upper classmen Josh doubted he had a chance.

"Josh what grade do you have in Spanish currently?" Andrew asked as Josh groaned. Josh had to admit he had a tendency to doubt himself despite his success in academics and as usual his good friend Andrew was trying to drag him out of the dumps.

"An A," he muttered as Andrew nodded approvingly.

"And what grades do you have in all your classes currently?" Andrew inquired.

"A's but Biology sucks," Josh began as Andrew cut him off preparing to launch into his pep talk.

"Silence Joshua Gabriel Matthews! As your best friend it is my duty to tell you are being too hard on yourself and you are indeed being too hard on yourself. Josh you've been making straight A's since you were born. You skipped pre-k because you were reading at a first grade level and you could have skipped more grades if you wanted to, but choose not so you could have a normal childhood. You are practically set on making the Dean's List this semester and many to come. You are smart my friend and if the Spanish committee can't see that, then it is their loss, not yours," Andrew concluded as Josh playfully rolled his eyes at his friend. It was a no wonder his friend was a communications major. He really did have a way with words and could easily read people in any social situations.

"And this is why you're my best friend. You're the best Andrew," Josh concluded and Andrew grinned punching him in the arm.

"I know and no problem. Besides there are always other study abroad programs for other majors. Did you finally decide on a major though?" Andrew asked and Josh eagerly nodded. He had officially declared his major yesterday and was eager to start taking more classes for it.

"I did actually. I officially am a Psychology major as of yesterday and-" Josh began only to be cut off by his best friend once more.

"Psychology major? Well that does make sense you do have a knack for reading people. But I always pegged you as more of an architect major though," Andrew pointed out as Josh rolled his eyes. Why did everyone think he was going to be an architect?

"Why does everyone think I want to be an architect? I can't draw worth shit. But no, I decided to be a Psychology major because I do like reading people and I want to help them whether it is helping them with their problems emotionally or mentally. I want to be a psychologist and am willing to go to graduate school to do it. Besides Maya-" Josh began only to be cut off by Andrew once more.

"Wait Maya as in the Maya Hart. The Maya Hart that threw you the awesomest seventeenth birthday ever and declared she loved you in front of me, Charlotte, and Jasmine? That Maya Hart?" Andrew exclaimed as Josh nodded.

"Yeah and she did not say she loved me in the dorm room party, she said she liked me," Josh began only to earn a knowing glance from Andrew. _Crap. I'm caught. And what's even worse I'm going to get an earful from Andrew about not telling him about Maya._ Josh thought groaning in regret.

"Aha! You paid attention! You only do that if you like a girl and you like her! You got it bad and I called it years ago! But what's even worse is that you did not tell me you are hanging out with Maya! So are you like dating now? Did Joshaya finally happen?" Andrew asked in a rush as Josh chuckled.

"No Andrew we are not dating, we are playing the long game-" Josh began only to get cut off once more. Andrew was eager for answers.

"The long game? What's that and whatever it is it's not going to last very long judging by how red your cheeks are turning. I give it a year, a month, a week, tomorrow….." Andrew trailed off as Josh pulled his beanie down over his head for a split second to groan annoyance before placing the beanie back on his head. As much as he appreciated Andrew's company he was going a bit too far.

"Well the long game is," Josh began looking at his watch and panicking. His interview with Topanga was in a few minutes and if he didn't hurry he'd make a bad first impression. Family or not he knew Topanga despised tardiness and he couldn't risk testing how desperate she was for work. "Is something I have to explain another time. I have an interview at Topanga's in a few minutes and I can't risk showing up late. I'm sorry bro," Josh finished as Andrew nodded in understanding.

"Of course man. Do what you got to do. Though I expect discounts on my coffee once you start working there," Andrew replied.

"You mean if," Josh began only to earn a knowing look from Andrew. He was being hard on himself again and he couldn't risk another lecture from his pal. "When I start working there," he corrected himself as Andrew nodded in approval.

"Good. See you later Josh! Feel free to text to me so you can catch me up on Joshaya and this long game business and so we can hang out. Also feel free to text me once this long game business ends so Maya and you, me and Charlotte, and Jasmine and Derek can go out on a triple date," Andrew called out walking away from Topanga's as Josh chuckled and called out a "see you later" to his pal. He was glad to have a min reunion with Andrew. Things were looking up.

Without wasting another moment, Josh entered Topanga's to be greeted by the smell of pumpkin filling the air. Making his way inside, he was relieved to see that he still had 5 minutes to spare until his interview. He made his way to counter and took a seat waiting for his interview to start but frowned once he saw Shawn, Katy, Cory, Riley and Maya seated at the usual table Maya and his friends were at. _Well that explains why Maya hasn't been answering her phone._ Josh mused watching the small blonde engaged in a deep conversation with her mom and Shawn as Cory and Riley were hunched over papers on the table. _But what are they doing?_

Before Josh could question their motives any further, he noticed his sister in law emerge from the back who greeted him with a smile.

"You are early!" Topanga said happily as Josh mustered up a bright smile. It looked like he would have to find out what the group was doing after his interview.

* * *

 **And there you have it! Please feel free to read and review. I know it ended on a cliff hanger, but if you watched GMW season you guys should have an idea of what the group is doing. ;)** **See you all in the next chapter!**


	2. Wedding Plans

**28 reviews.**

 **38 favorites.**

 **65 followers.**

 **All for chapter 1.**

 **HOLY GUACAMOLE! :')**

 **I am truly grateful and thankful for all of you. Seriously thank you all. I remember posting Chapter 1 in fear since the beginning was risqué (and funny compared to the serious stuff I write like Wild Side. I was lowkey referencing the fandom's reactions when Ski Lodge Part 1 and Part 2 aired to answer the question if I did that intentionally: I did) but I'm glad I did. Waking up to all those reviews, follows, and favorites was the best feeling in the world. I am touched. I simply can't say it enough. THANK YOU. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story and I hope you all continue to do so. This chapter is dedicated to all of you (it's supersized as promised. Without the author's note it's at almost 7,000 words compared to my usual 3,000-4,000 words) so I hope you all enjoy. Please read and review! :)**

* * *

"Availability?" Topanga asked as Josh sat up straight in his chair determined to ace his interview and make a good impression. He had gone through this process a handful of times with Dunkin Donuts, Subway, and McDonald's to name a few, however this was different. Even though he knew Topanga, that didn't mean he could slack off. Not by a long shot. Knowing his sister in law very well he knew she wanted the best of the best and he couldn't disappoint. There was a lot at stake and he couldn't fail. _No, he could not._ He thought as he stole a glance at Maya talking intensely to Riley and her mom. No, he could not.

"I'm available Monday through Thursday at 4:00pm and Friday through Sunday I'm free all day," Josh answered as Topanga nodded in approval before jotting his answer down on his application. Josh sighed in relief. It appeared as if he was doing fine. Maybe he did have a chance.

"What Josh no social life? Aren't you in any clubs?" Topanga teased as Josh rolled his eyes in amusement. She was testing him. He knew this tactic very well and he would not fall into her trap.

"I do have a social life thank you very much. It just so happens that I don't mind working and don't need that much free time. Also, I am a part of the psychology club all have you know," Josh defended as Topanga raised her eyebrows in surprise. She apparently wasn't expecting that answer. Mission accomplished: he had surprised Topanga.

"Well that's good to know. And psychology club really? I pegged you more as a-" Topanga began only for Josh to cut her off.

"If you say an architect major I swear," Josh began only for Topanga to interject. The architect major was becoming an ongoing remark with his friends and now his family. Although he could see why most people thought he would so, since it was creative and intellectually challenging, it just wasn't for him. However, he could see himself pursuing that major in another life one where he could draw.

"Actually, I was going to say doctor. Or even a lawyer. You do possess the knowledge for either one of those career choices. Though I can see why people think you would be an architect major," Topanga remarked as Josh nodded thoughtfully at his sister in law's words. It was nice to hear someone suggest different career options for a change. It was refreshing.

"Nice save. But give it to me straight: how am I doing so far?" Josh asked anxiously as Topanga shifted in her seat thinking over his question.

"Well considering that you are the only one I've interviewed who actually has an availability that I am looking for, I'd say your chances are pretty good. Surprisingly, it difficult to find people who are willing to work in the afternoon. Not to mention your prior experience at Dunkin Donuts is a bonus since you know how to make coffee. So, tell me again why you need this job?" Topanga inquired causing Josh to shift uncomfortably in his seat. He needed the money that was certain, but there were other reasons. Reasons involving a certain blonde. But he couldn't tell Topanga that. He had to keep it professional.

"Well the obvious reason is money. I'm in college and that isn't so cheap that's for certain. If I got this job, I believe it'd be able to help me be able to manage my finances, make me financially stable, and gain a sense of responsibility. I don't want to be like most people my age who get things handed to them. I want to work for what I want. Another reason I'd like to work here is also the fact that I can spend more time with you all, my family. I get to hang out with you and Cory and be a great Uncle for Riley and Auggie by being there for them all the time. I wasn't around much in the past and I want to change that. Surely there's nothing wrong with that is there?" Josh finished thinking over his last statement. It was true. He was determined to turn over a new leaf this year to make up for the hell he put his family through the past few months. Josh watched as Topanga nodded in approval at his answer before speaking.

"That is true. There is nothing wrong with wanting to spend more time with your family. However, I just happen to know that you don't need to work. I know for a fact that Amy and Alan would be willing to pay for all your expenses. But you turned down that offer to take responsibility into your hands which is actually refreshing to see someone your age do. It's very mature of you. Though tell me, why are you really turning down their help?" Topanga inquired as Josh let out a jagged breath. Some things just couldn't be keep a secret. Topanga was a shark, she knew him all too well.

"Yes. It is true and although I appreciate everything they do for me, I want to be able to do something for myself. This past year hasn't been easy for me and especially them, and I want to make it up to them. I know it's a silly thing to think since I can't change the past, but I can change the future and if I can have some control over it then that's what I want to do," Josh admitted thinking back to the past few months. After the accident, the healing process for wasn't easy for him or his parents. Overcome with guilt he had pushed everyone including his parents away for quite some time. Even though he had eventually started letting people back in, thanks to the encouragement from Maya back around March, his parents were still over protective with him. Even though they already spoiled him since he was the youngest out of all his siblings, they coddled him, especially his Mom, whenever he left the house. They watched over him and paid for everything they could. And although he appreciated it, like he said he wanted to do something on his own, make it up to them, and not have them worry about him as much. NYU was the first step to getting his freedom back and he was willing to do whatever he could to get control back in his life.

"Again understandable," Topanga said sympathetically. "It's great to see you want to take responsibility. Your parents are proud of you for doing that. However, you gave them and us quite a scare back there. They are going to be a little over protective, more than they already are, we almost lost you again," Topanga said softly as Josh nodded. It was true. It wasn't the first time his life was on the line, he was born with complications and had to struggle to survive. "However, that doesn't mean you should beat yourself up over this because I know you still do. You may be able to hide it from others, especially Cory, but not me. I know it'll take time, but try to live life okay. I know you can move past this," Topanga added surprising him. Although he had tried to move past the accident, the intensity of it still lingered. He still beat himself up about it, but he was trying to get past it. _Slowly but surely._ He told himself

"I know and I'm working on it. That's kind of why I want to study psychology actually, to figure out why I can't let go and to help others like they've helped me. Thanks Topanga," he confessed earning a smile from his sister in law.

"No problem and for what's it's worth Josh you will make a wonderful psychologist one day. You have a gift, just use that gift to help you let go. But anyways, back to those other reasons. I know you said another reason why you wanted to work here was to spend more time with the family, which I have no objections to, but somehow I feel like that isn't the whole story. I feel like there is more to this than what you are telling me," Topanga said raising an eyebrow at him as he coughed nervously.

 _Don't reveal your intentions Josh. Be Strong._ He advised himself trying not to seal a glance at the blonde beauty who was still engrossed in the little group that they were in. He still had no idea what they were doing.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Josh said nonchalantly trying to keep a straight face as Topanga looked at him not amused. The jig was up. He was caught.

"Again Josh, I'm not stupid. I know you want to work here to spend more time with Maya," Topanga accused as Josh tried his best to dismiss that thought. He'd still try to deny it if he could.

"Pffft Maya. Pfffft. What gave you that idea?" He denied nervously feeling his face heat up as Topanga laughed in triumph. Curse Topanga and her lawyer skills!

"Ha I win and I didn't have to make a case! You are too obvious Josh. But anyways I could see how working here would make playing the Long Game easier and bearable," Topanga winked at him as Josh groaned. He really had to work on his poker face.

"Oh Josh, don't get so upset! I think it's cute! Tell you what, I'll go in the back and see where I can fit you on the schedule for next week while you can go over to Maya and figure out what they are talking about," Topanga proposed as she got heading towards the back leaving Josh shocked.

"How did you know?" Josh asked flabbergasted that Topanga knew that he wanted to know what the group was talking about. He watched as Topanga merely shrugged in response.

"I'm Topanga, I know everything. Besides cheer up, you just got hired," Topanga told him flashing a toothy grin before disappearing into the back, leaving Josh to smile himself. Despite losing to Topanga she was right, he was hired! He had a job!

 _And I'm employed!_ He thought in relief. _Now my financial troubles can go away and I can spend more time with Maya. Speaking of Maya._ Josh thought as he longingly started at the blonde beauty as she frowned at what Katy and Shawn were telling her, maybe it was time he found out what they were talking about.

Getting up he approached the tight knit group overhearing the conversation the group was having in the process.

"Okay Farkle is out since he is with Smackle who will be his date to the wedding, but how about Zay baby girl? Maybe Zay can be your escort for the wedding?" Katy proposed as Maya gagged at her words. Josh silently laughed at the blonde's actions watching her hunch over and pretend to hurl.

"No way," Maya began shaking her head her blonde waves bouncing. "Zay is practically like my brother. Besides he likes Sarah and if we invite him I'm sure he'll bring her and I'm not going to borrow her date. That's weird," Maya replied as Josh stopped walking not wanting to intrude on the conversation. He suddenly knew what the group was talking about: Shawn and Katy's wedding. Although he didn't know the exact date, Maya herself didn't even know when the wedding was going to occur, but he could already tell that the couple was already in the planning stages. From the sketches of bridesmaid's dresses and groomsmen's tuxes on the table and from Shawn and Katy's intertwined hands, Josh could tell the couple was excited and eager for the upcoming occasion. He smiled glad to see that Shawn was happy and in love. He knew from Cory's tales that Shawn didn't have the best upbringing, but seeing the man who was like a brother to him in love meant the world to him. _And besides maybe once he gets married he'll won't be as cautious about Maya and I getting together one day._ He thought smugly. Although Shawn was fine with the thought of him and Maya dating, according to the small blonde, he was still wary of the idea. That he respected their wishes the older man was still unsure since he didn't want to pick sides. _Not that I'd let her go._ Josh thought admiring Maya in her red flannel dress and studded boots. Once the time came, he'd do whatever it took to have her in his life as long as possible. Whatever it took.

"But Peaches!" Riley exclaimed her brown curls bouncing. "You have to have a date! Lucas is going to be my escort and it wouldn't just seem right. My mom and my dad, Lucas and I, Jack and his plus one, you and…" Riley tried to finish only for Cory to cut in.

"Oooooo Jack is bringing a date? Did he finally work up the courage to talk to Rachel?" Cory asked as Josh found himself chuckling. He knew all too well what his brother was talking about. He had heard about the original triangle from Cory and was curious himself to see if Rachel would finally pick someone, even though she swore that she wouldn't.

"Ugh negative Cory. The have gotten back in touch, but they are just friends. However, he is bringing a date and they have been seeing each other for quite some time now. Her name is Eliza and they met at work. As for Rachel, she will be at the wedding, but as Eric's date," Shawn confirmed as Josh fist pumped. There was an ending! But he was surprised she picked his brother. Although Eric was charming, he was also odd. _But then again, the heart wants what it wants._

"That's good news! But how dare Eric keep this news from me! We just talked last week and-" Cory fumed as his daughter coughed interrupting him.

Josh watched as the perky brunette smooth out her flared jeans before speaking. "Although I am happy that uncle Eric and Rachel are together and that Jack is dating, we still haven't figured out who will escort Maya," Riley pointed out as Maya groaned.

"Riles this is the 21st century. I don't need an escort. Besides a lot of bridal parties nowadays have an uneven number of bridesmaids or groomsmen. I don't see why we have to follow the tradition," Maya retorted as Josh nodded at her words. He could see Maya's point. She didn't need someone to be her escort. Maya was fierce and could make a statement all on her own. And although Josh would've loved to interject and offer to be her escort, he knew better. This was a family occasion. He couldn't just expect an invite. Although he found himself wishing he could be a part of the bridal party so he could be there for Maya as she got what she wanted the most: a family. But he could only dream. If only there was a way he could be included. If only.

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, he watched his niece play with the hem of her shirt trying to think of something to say. Riley scrunched up her nose and looked up only to meet his eyes. _Crap. She sees me._ He panicked surprised that no one else had noticed. Especially his own brother. But then again maybe Topanga was on to something about Cory not being very bright, despite his ability to teach valuable lessons. His stomach dropped as he saw a mischievous gleam in her eyes as she smirked. _Like mother like daughter._ Josh concluded as he heard the brunette clear her throat. She was up to something, but the question was what?

"What about Josh, Maya?" Riley asked as he felt himself and saw the blonde stiffen. "You guys know each other and I'm sure you wouldn't mind his company. And before you say no why don't you ask him? He's right behind you. Josh!" Riley called out as Josh saw everyone's heads snapped towards him. He swallowed nervously not used to the attention as he weakly smiled unsure what to do. He had got his wish, but at such a terrible circumstance.

"Ugh hi guys," Josh nervously said watching as Riley and Katy smile at him brightly, his brother stare at him confusion, Shawn narrow his eyes at him, and Maya nervously smile at him, her blue eyes sparkling. _At least most of them are glad to see me._ He thought unsure of what to make of Shawn and Cory's expressions.

"How long where you there?" Cory asked in confusion as Josh held bit his lip before answering.

"Long enough to hear that Jack and Eric are both in relationships. Aye!" Josh announced striking a pose as everyone stared at him blankly except for Maya who held back a grin staring at him in admiration. At least one person found his antics cute. "Okay no," Josh quickly muttered causing the blonde to giggle and everyone to shake their head in disapproval at his actions.

"You have some nerve baby Matthews eavesdropping," Shawn began shaking his head in disapproval only for Katy to cut in who began to soothingly rub his arm.

"Now Shawn, honey, calm down. I'm sure Josh meant well. After all I'm sure anyone would be curious to know what we are doing. Besides Riley does bring up an interesting point. Why not have Josh be Maya's escort? They both know each other and it wouldn't be awkward. What do you say honey do you want Josh to be your escort?" Katy asked causing the blonde to blush furiously as she began to play with her hair.

"I mean, I don't know," Maya began as Josh watched her look at him and her mom back and forth unsure what to do. "I mean if you're not busy and don't have anything to do maybe," Maya said addressing him her cheeks tinged pink obviously nervous at the whole ordeal. Josh smiled at her softly finding it cute that she was asking if he wanted to be her escort. _She never fails to amaze me._ He thought in admiration as he opened his mouth to reply only to be cut off by Shawn.

"No, no, no! You heard Maya he might be busy! He's a college student and you know how they are. Besides we are going to have the wedding bright and early in morning," Shawn began to rant as Katy cut him off.

"Honey don't be ridiculous! We haven't even picked at date or time yet! Besides I thought you liked Josh? You always talk about how great it is that he is in school and pursued photography all through high school-" Katy began causing Josh's mouth to hang open is disbelief. So Shawn did like him! But why was he acting so strange?

"Of course I like Josh! He's a good kid! That's the problem! Because once Maya and Josh start dating…" Shawn began launching into a rant which caused his fiancé to roll her eyes at him and rant back.

"See Shawnie gets it! Which is why you and Lucas shouldn't date," Cory exclaimed to Riley causing the brunette to groan.

"Really dad? I thought you got past that!" Riley exclaimed which caused her father to quickly respond and lead them into an argument as well.

Josh surveyed the scene before him shocked at how quickly things had escalated. Who knew that him being Maya's escort would cause such a debate?! Turning his head, he caught Maya's eye who laughed nervously and mouthed an "I don't know" at the scene before them. Josh laughed back and mouthed "same." What were they to do in a situation like this? He pondered at they stared at each a moment more before turning back to the scene. What were they to do?

Luckily, Josh didn't have to think long as he heard a loud whistle which caused the arguments to draw to a halt. He turned and saw it was none other than Topanga who had come to their rescue.

"What's going on?" Topanga exclaimed as Shawn glared at Josh before pointing a stern finger at him leaving Josh flabbergasted.

"Him it's is fault!" Shawn exclaimed as Topanga took one look at him before addressing Shawn.

"Shawn what did he do?" Topanga asked in disbelief not quite sure what to believe herself.

"He spied on us Topanga when he should've been in at NYU doing college things! But no! Instead he had to show up here and spy which caused Riley to see him and ask him to be Maya's escort to the wedding! The jerk!" Shawn exclaimed causing Josh to laugh at Shawn's irrational thinking. Shawn was losing it.

"Shawnie you can't go around stealing my catch phrase!" Cory whined as Topanga held up a hand to prevent any further questions or remarks from anyone else.

"Okay first off, Shawn, Josh is finished with his classes at 3:30pm he is free to do what he wants. Secondly, I invited him here for a job interview which he aced. He is going to be working here since I am short-handed. And lastly, why are you upset that Josh might be Maya's escort to the wedding? I thought you liked him and were okay with Josh and Maya playing the long game?" Topanga asked causing Shawn to sigh.

"I do like him and I don't mind the thought of them together one day. It actually makes me happy knowing Maya will be happy," Shawn confessed earning him a grateful look from Maya. Josh had a feeling that Maya was pleased Shawn cared about her happiness. He knew she valued his opinion a lot since Shawn was going to be her future father.

"And that's all that should matter Shawn. I know you have concerns, but just drop them. I don't want to hear them. In fact, let's settle this now!" Topanga declared as she went towards Maya grabbed her hand and dragged her towards Josh making her face him.

Josh watched Maya's face flush pink as he stared her down figuring his face was pretty much the same. What was Topanga up to?

"Okay Maya do you take Josh to be your escort to Shawn and Katy's wedding?" Topanga asked as Maya shyly played with her hair and Josh blushed. Topanga was asking them the question in a way that was done at weddings! He couldn't believe it.

"I mean I guess if…" Maya mumbled only for Topanga to cut her off.

"Come on my fierce amazon warrior. Be the fierce person I know you are," Topanga encouraged. He watched as the blonde take a deep breathe before looking up to meet Josh's eyes.

"I do. I do want Josh to be my escort," Maya said confidently her eyes with nothing but sincerity in them.

"Atta girl! Now Josh do you take Maya to be your escort to Shawn and Katy's wedding?" Topanga asked as Josh immediately nodded. He already knew the answer to this question. He didn't want to waste any time.

"I do. I do want to be Maya's escort," Josh confirmed watching Maya's eyes shine as his mind drifted to the future where he and Maya could say I do but to a different question. He mentally kicked himself knowing it was a long shot, but considering Topanga had put them in a similar situation, he couldn't help it.

"Great! Now by the powers vested in me you guys are now each other's escort! You may now discuss what you plan on doing for that day. Though here's some advice: Maya feel free to wear any high heels you want since Josh is taller than you and you won't have to worry about it. Josh feel free to work on your poker face since you ae giving Maya googly eyes right now. And Shawn, if you plan on killing Josh I will kill you since he is my employee and starts on Monday. Now that's settled, Katy come here and let's discuss bridesmaid dresses," Topanga declared.

"Yay!" Katy cheered as she got up made her way to Topanga. Before she made her way to her she paused near Josh telling him "welcome to the team!" before joining her friend at the counter.

"Well come on Cory let's go find a place to get tuxes since Baby Matthews is a part of the wedding now," Shawn grumbled as the two men stood up and began to walk away.

"Riley, you better call your boyfriend since he needs to be there for the tux fitting," Cory called out causing Riley to cheer. It appeared his niece was happy that her boyfriend was going to be a part of the wedding.

"Yay!" she exclaimed as she got up and skipped outside leaving him and Maya alone. Josh took note that she no longer was wearing an ankle boot before he stared back down at Maya.

"So," the blonde began nervously as Josh scratched the back of his neck not sure what to say.

"So, I'm working at Topanga's," he tried as the blonde gently nudged him.

"Yes, and that is exciting," Maya began her blue eyes sparkling. "But I do seem to recall Topanga saying you were making googly eyes at me," Maya brought up as Josh coughed trying to act nonchalantly.

"Really um I didn't notice. But if I did, what would you say about that?" Josh asked nervously noting he really did have to work on his poker face. He used to be so good at masking his feelings, but now that everything was out in the open, he was like an open book. If only he could find a balance. But then again, having things out in the open did have its advantages. He admitted watching Maya smile widely at him. Yes, being honest with his feelings did have its advantages indeed.

"Well I'd say if you were making googly eyes at me I'd be fine with it," Maya admitted as Josh shot her a boyish grin.

"Good. And if you do decide to wear 10-inch heels to the wedding I'd be fine with that too gorgeous," Josh admitted as Maya laughed.

"Good to know Boing but I'll probably only stick to like 4 or 2-inch heels. Though I could probably get away with 10-inch since you are so tall," Maya remarked staring up at him. Josh stared down at her. It was true. He practically towered over her while she stared up at him with her tiny 5-foot frame.

"Good then you can still be fun-sized," Josh joked as Maya lightly punched him.

"Wow just what every girl wants to be compared to, fun sized candy," Maya said sarcastically shaking her head in amusement before she quickly added, "It's a good thing you are cute."

"And smart, funny, caring, and that you like me," Josh added causing the blonde to roll her eyes before growing serious. Noticing this, he frowned wondering what caused the blonde's sudden change in behavior.

"Yeah…. Listen you don't have to be my escort if you don't want to," Maya said suddenly causing Josh to stiffen. Just a few seconds ago they were joking around and now she had grown serious. He didn't know what caused Maya's change in heart, but he was determined to find out.

"I do. I do want to be you escort. I'm actually looking forward to it. Besides I can do a mean cupid shuffle," Josh pointed out causing the blonde to snort before growing serious once more still causing Josh to worry. "But the sudden change of heart Hart? What's wrong? Do you think it'll effect the rules of the Long Game?" he asked suddenly worrying he had gone too far. Maya had bolted once before and he didn't want her to run off scared again. He'd give up being escort if it meant that she'd still be in it for The Long Game.

Maya shook her head and grabbed the ends of his leather jacket and straightened it out before turning to look up at him. "No, it's not that. The wedding does not interfere with the Long Game in fact it may be a test run to see how far or how soon we reach our someday. Besides I think we can behave ourselves for one night. It's just this whole wedding thing. Don't get me wrong I'm happy for them both, but I feel like they're rushing into this," Maya confessed as Josh nodded as he gently took her hands off of his jacket and softly ran his thumb over her hands in an attempt to calm her down.

"I see your point. But Katy and Shawn haven't even set a date yet so it's not like it's too soon," Josh pointed as Maya relaxed from his touch, but still looked worried. Despite his best efforts, it was clear the tiny blonde still had a lot on her mind.

"I know but it just seems too good to be true. Like all these good things are happening, but something usually goes bad when things go my way and-" Maya began only to get choked up mid-sentence. Sensing the blonde's fear, Josh gently raised Maya's chin to meet his face as he softly smiled down at her determined to cheer her up.

"Hey now, things will be okay. I know it's scary, but trust me things will work out in the end. I'll give you all my hope in the world just to ensure that you'll be happy. I don't know what happened in the past, but take what you learned from there and apply it to present. There's no use in hanging onto things that happened that are beyond your control. Focus on what you can control, the future," Josh said surprised at his own words. He was practically quoting Topanga and was giving good advice as well. Maybe he really should listen to his own advice. _And I will._ He told himself as he stared at the teary-eyed blonde. _Right after I help Maya._

"You are right and I'll try. It's just scary because they are going into this without knowing what will happen. Anything can happen," Maya admitted fearfully as Josh thought over his words carefully speaking.

"And you are right as well, but sometimes people take risks when they are in love. Love is like gambling, you don't know what's going to happen with the person you love, but you still take the chance anyways. I know that doesn't sound very comforting either but from what I've observed about Katy and Shawn is that they are really in love Maya. They are so in love they are willing to jump and pursue marriage despite the risks. They know it's scary, but they still want to try," Josh confessed thinking of how Shawn and Katy's situation was almost parallel to him and Maya's. They were both willing to jump despite the risks. _But why is Maya questioning their relationship and not ours?_ He wondered not daring to ask the question aloud. Sometimes ignorance was bliss, that somethings were better left unsaid. At least for the time being. Staring down at Maya, he watched as realization dawned on her face. It appeared she had understood as she engulfed him in a huge hug which he eagerly returned.

"Thank you," she murmured into his chest before pulling away. "I know it'll take a lot of work, but I'll try to jump with them. I want the same thing they want, so I'll do my best. I guess it's just nerves and doubts I still have about the whole ordeal. Not to mention a little birdie told them I could sing so now they want me to perform at the wedding," Maya added annoyed as Josh raised an eyebrow at the last part. He wondered who ratted Maya out?

"Who was the little birdie?" Josh questioned as Maya motioned outside to where her best friend was at.

"Take a wild guess. As soon as her ankle boot came off, she ran to Shawn and Katy and blabbed. So now I basically have to write a song that describes their relationship and it ready to perform by their wedding date," Maya complained as Josh rested a hand on her shoulder in sympathy.

"On the bright side you still have plenty of time since and if you need any help song writing, I can help you out. I don't know if you know but I can write songs," Josh bragged as Maya stuck her tongue out at him.

"I know Boing. However, that's kind of hard to believe especially considering you haven't played any of your original work which isn't fair considering I played you some of mine," Maya pointed out as Josh recalled the promise they had made to each other when he had spent the summer with the Matthew's for the NYU program. They had promised each other they'd play each other a song once they had found their own style of music. Josh had no doubt in his mind that Maya had found hers judging from the song she had played for him. Her music was real and emotional. As for himself, he'd be lying if he said he didn't write songs. He had a few tucked away and in the progress especially since he reconnected with Maya.

"All in good time Hart. All in good time," Josh told her sincerely. He really did mean it. He just had to find the right time and courage to perform his own material in front of her.

"You better Boing. I'm holding you to it," Maya stated. As her smirked opening his mouth ready to make a witty comeback only to be interrupted by Shawn.

"Alright lover boy, say your goodbyes, you're coming with me," Shawn announced brushing past Maya and grabbed his arm causing him to release his grip on the blonde.

"What? What?" Josh inquired.

"Tux shopping. Although Katy and I haven't decided on a date yet, everyone in the wedding party happens to be in town today so I figured we'd get it done. I better not hear any objections from you Baby Matthews," Shawn announced as Josh quickly shook his head. The last thing he wanted to do was get on Shawn's bad side.

"No Shawn of course not. No problems here," Josh quickly replied watching as Shawn narrow his eyes at him before slightly nodding.

"Good. Now let's go before I go against Topanga's orders and kill you. You are lucky everyone likes you. Especially Maya," Shawn muttered as he pulled his arm as he walked out the door. Josh waited when Shawn turned his head as he mouthed a fearful "Help Me" to Maya who anxiously waved good bye. Josh had no idea what he was getting himself into.

* * *

Moments later Josh found himself along with Cory, Jack, Shawn, and Lucas at a formal wear store trying on tuxes. Cory, Jack, and Shawn had immediately huddled together and started discussing what kind of tuxes to buy leaving Josh and Lucas to hang in the back until the grown men shoved tuxes at them demanding that they to tried them on.

"So, let me get this straight Shawn tried to kill you?" Lucas inquired as he stepped out the dressing room as Josh followed suit. He took in his appearance of his black tux before turning to Lucas dressed in the same only with a bow tie instead of the tie that Josh wore. _I like the tie._ He mused hoping that Shawn would go with the tie before turning to Lucas to reply.

"Yes and shhh keep it down they might hear you!" Josh whisper yelled gesturing to the adults who were on the side of the dressing room. Despite them being far away, Josh didn't want to get caught. With his luck he was sure one of them was bound to hear his and Lucas's conversation.

"Relax they are on the other side they won't hear. And besides Mr. Matthews is talking too loud about how he is bringing sexy back because of his tux," Lucas remarked as they both turned to his older brother dressed in a gray tux and both shuddered. Much to Josh's surprise Lucas was actually good company. They had managed to talk and keep each other distracted from the adults who were trying to act cool.

"Well that's good to know, but yeah. I just wish Shawn would quit hating me one minute and being buddies with me the next. It's confusing. I understand why he is acting like this since he doesn't want to choose sides if anything goes wrong, but I'd wish he'd lighten up," Josh confessed as the younger teen nodded in understanding.

"I see your point, but I also see Shawn's. Since Maya is like a sister to me, I can see his frustration of wanting ya'll to date but dealing with the fear of having to choose a side if you guys break up. You won't hurt her will you?" Lucas asked.

"No that's the last thing I ever want to," Josh quickly replied. He would stay to true to his word no matter what it cost. "What about you western hero? Are you going to hurt Riley?" Josh half teased and asked seriously. He had heard from Riley of what had went down in Texas along with the events had followed. She was hurt but from how she acted with the cowboy nowadays he never would've guessed. She was smitten that was for certain along with Lucas. He made her happy and Josh hoped for him and his niece's sakes that Lucas would never hurt her again.

"I won't. I know I messed up in the past, but I'm not going to again. I really like her and I don't want to let her down. I don't want to let her go," Lucas confessed truthfully pleasing Josh. He could understand where the cowboy was coming from.

"Good and I guess I'll give Shawn more time," Josh added referring to the earlier conversation.

"Exactly. That's all you really can do. And maybe if you do he'll get to used to the idea of you and Maya just like Mr. Matthews is finally open to the idea of me and Riley," Lucas suggested causing Josh to cough nervously. Apparently, his niece had yet to tell Lucas of what his brother thought of her and him dating. He was oblivious.

He watched as Lucas paled not used to the silence and groaned in dismay. "Don't tell me he's still not past that," Lucas complained leaving Josh to keep his mouth shut. He wouldn't say anything. He wouldn't. After all ignorance was bliss.

"Boys get over here!" Jack called as the two teens walked over to the adults. Shawn stood dressed in a gray tux along with Cory leaving the rest of them in black tuxes. Josh meekly stood by Lucas as Shawn surveyed them with a critical eye before clearing his throat.

"Okay so I'm thinking the groomsmen and the best man should wear black tuxes," Shawn began only for Cory to cut him off.

"What no! Shawnie this is not what we discussed! I like this gray tux! I'm bringing sexy back!" Cory whined causing Josh and Lucas to snicker and Shawn to roll his eyes and annoyance. It was official: his brother was a handful.

"Should've made me best man," coughed Jack causing Shawn to lose his cool.

"Jack! Cory! Behave! Behave before I make Josh the best man and Lucas the only groomsman," Shawn snapped which instantly silenced the two adults. Josh beamed. He was on Shawn's good side at the moment.

"But as I was trying to stay," Shawn continued as he glared at his best friend and brother. "I'm thinking everyone wears black, the groomsmen can wear ties, and Cory you can wear a bow tie so you can express your best man status and bring sexy back," he finished.

"Yay Shawnie!" Cory exclaimed hugging his best friend for a split second before growing serious. "But wait, Shawn what tux are you going to wear?" inquired Cory as Shawn simply smirked.

"I was thinking of that gray suit you are wearing and a bow tie actually. After all I have to be the sexiest one that day. It's like in the groom rulebook," Shawn responded with a smirk causing Cory to pout.

"Fine but only because you are getting married. I can't believe you are getting married Shawn!" Cory exclaimed as Jack followed suit.

"I can't believe my brother is getting married," Jack added in awe proud of Shawn.

"I'm getting married," Shawn dreamily said as they group of men began to talk discussing the possibility of adding Eric and Morgan into the bridal party despite Shawn declaring he earlier that his decision was final.

Josh merely grinned at his tie knowing very well he was the only groomsman who was wearing one since Cory and Jack wore none and Lucas had worn a bowtie. Shawn had made a decision based off what he was wearing. To the anyone else it may have seemed like nothing, but to him it meant the world. It marked the promise of change. The change being Shawn was getting used to him. Grinning, he caught Lucas's eye who gave him "I told you so look" at which he rolled his eyes at. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the cowboy was right. Josh would just have to give Shawn time to get used to him and Maya. Just like many things in Josh's life, it would take time.

* * *

 **In case you haven't noticed, this chapter along with the next 1 or 2 I have mapped out will follow the Girl Meets I Do episode. I'm obviously going to tweak some things (like put Josh in of course! This story is pure Joshaya after all), but the outcome will still be the same. :)**

 **So please review! The next update along with the one for Wild Side won't be until sometime next weekend (I have 2 midterms, research projects, and a paper due) and I won't be done with all those things until Thursday afternoon so please hang in there. I promise the chapters will be supersized again. :)**


	3. Wedding Plans Part 2

**46 reviews.**

 **49 favorites.**

 **78 followers.**

 **All just for 2 chapters?!**

 **Again, I am speechless. Seriously you guys rock! Thank you all so much for the support! I truly do appreciate it. But on another note, I'm sorry that I didn't update this story or Wild Side last weekend as I had originally planned. After midterms I got sick and it was just awful. Luckily I am better now and have one midterm left, so after Thursday I will be exam free for about 2 weeks! :D So anyways, here is the next chapter. It's supersized, contains some dialogue from Girl Meets I Do, and stuff happens. I know that's very vague, but trust me you'll want to read this chapter! As always read and review. Enjoy!**

* * *

Maya tried to stay calm, or as calm as any fifteen-year old girl could be for that matter. After Topanga had dubbed her and Josh escorts to Shawn and Katy's wedding, Maya was buzzing with excitement. Topanga had practically pushed her and Josh to be each other's dates which she wasn't complaining about. Maya had figured the opportunity would've came later rather than sooner, but again she wasn't questioning fate. She had spent the better part of yesterday and today discussing with rest of the bridal party what kind of dresses they should wear for Katy's day. Everyone was pushing for pink much to Maya's dismay, but she couldn't help but wonder what Josh would think of her in a dress.

 _I wonder what he'll think of me in a dress._ Maya wondered at the time as she saw Josh and the gang enter Topanga's laughing as they came back from tux shopping causing her stomach to flip flop. _Or better how will Josh look in a tux?_ She wondered causing her breath to hitch. Shaking her head, she tried her best to make the thought go away only to fail miserably. Imaging Boing in a tux was too much to handle. And if imaging him in a tux was too much to handle, she could only imagine how she'd react if she actually saw him in a tux.

Now in the present, Maya sat at Topanga's a notebook in front of her and a pencil in hand trying to think of lyrics to the song she was working on for the wedding but failing miserably. She had worked out the music, but the lyrics were lost to her. Groaning, she pushed the notebook away in frustration and held her head in her hands in defeat. Writing a song was easier said than done. How was she supposed to describe Shawn and Katy's relationship when she was still unsure of their relationship herself? Sitting back up, the blonde smoothed out her blonde tresses lost in thought. She had promised Josh she would change her mind about her mom and Shawn but found herself in the same cycle: believing they would make it and believing they would fail miserably and then back to the beginning. It kept on going around in circles; she was in the same continuous cycle that showed no signs of stopping.

Pushing up the sleeves to her red hoodie she considered Josh's words: don't be afraid to jump. _Jump. Jump as in fall. Fall as in falling in the hopes that someone will catch you. That someone will rescue you._ She mused finding herself intrigued at the thought as she quickly scribbled down some lines before she could lose the idea. It wasn't much but it was a start.

"I see the song writing is coming along great," a voice teased as Maya looked up to the object of her affection: Josh. Josh smirked at her as sat at the empty spot next to her causing Maya to quickly cover up her song book. She did not want him to see her lack of song writing.

"Well the song writing is going," she remarked her cheeks heating up as the older teen gently nudged her. As per usual he was handsome in his dark wash jeans, flannel shirt, and beanie on his head. She couldn't help but notice he started wearing beanies more which she couldn't help but grin at. She was the one who stated he looked cute in a beanie and since then he started wearing more of them. She had gotten Boing to do something she wanted. She was ecstatic!

"I see," he began his blue eyes dancing in amusement as she rolled her eyes. As always, he could read her like an open book. _Curse his psychology skills!_ She grumbled to herself as she faced the handsome teen unsure what to say.

"Okay so maybe it's not going so well," she admitted earning a nod of confirmation from the brown-haired boy. "Maybe it's going at a snail's pace. I swear I'm not going to get this done on time," Maya confessed timidly.

"Well it's not like the wedding is this Friday. You still have plenty of time," Josh pointed out as she shook her head.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if they moved it to this Friday. They seem so eager to get married," Maya noted thinking of the couple. Josh was right, they were so in love. It was romantic yet at the same time it scared her. _How could a couple fall in love so fast?_ She wondered as she shifted her gaze to her crush who was lost in thought. _I can see how but still…_

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing," Josh admitted his blue eyes boring into hers causing her to swallow as she searched for the right words to say.

"It's not a bad thing. It's sweet and romantic, it just worries me. Still," she admitted guiltily knowing very well Josh would be upset. She had promised Josh she would give them a chance yet her she was still having her doubts. He deserved better, yet he was still here. Like a superhero determined to save her, he never left her side.

"I thought you were going to move past that," Josh remarked a deep expression etched on his face. She could tell that something was on his mind, but the question was what?

"I am trying, it's just hard. One minute I am thinking about how sweet and romantic they are taking this big step, but then the next I am doubting that they will make it. I know it's good to jump, but it's very nerve racking not knowing what will happen next. It's like drowning without having someone to save them," Maya expressed watching Josh adjust his beanie as she spoke, listening to her words.

"I see. I'm glad that you are open to the idea, I don't expect you to commit to it right away, but it's great to see you exploring that option. You just puzzle me that's all," Josh replied as Maya raised an eyebrow in response. How did she puzzle him?

"How do I puzzle you? Aren't you supposed to be the future psychologist in training?" Maya joked watching the teen grow nervous as laughed trying to play it off. She was right! He was hiding something from her.

"Doesn't mean I know everything Hart. I still have a lot to learn. And pffft did I say that?" Josh asked trying to play it off as she gave him a knowing look which silenced him. Despite his best intentions, she was not going to let him off that easy.

"Yes, you did. Now come on Boing spill," she prompted him as he sighed in defeat.

"You sure? You might not like what I have to say," he confessed sending chills down Maya's spine. The last time he had said that they were at the Ski Lodge and he had told her his theory about the triangle and had revealed the accident he had been in last December. It was a painful revelation, but they had gotten through it. Surely what he was about to say wouldn't be that bad. Right?

"I'm sure," Maya urged feeling confident in her decision. When she was at the Ski Lodge, she gone through what was considered the teenage version of hell and back. Surely, she could handle what Josh was going to say.

She watched as Josh gave her a "don't say I didn't warn you look" as he took a deep breath, before speaking. "Okay so I understand why you are nervous about Shawn and Katy not lasting, but what about us? If you really think about it, we are no different from them. We are both eager to play the long game despite not knowing what will happen in the end despite our best hopes. So why believe in us and not them?" Josh asked causing Maya's stomach to drop. Boing did have an excellent point she admitted watching fear emerge on his face. Why did she believe they would last but not her mom and Shawn? She studied Josh carefully as she searched for the answer to his question.

 _Because he's Josh. I trust him and he trusts me. We both want the same thing and are willing to go at great lengths to do it. Because he stays and I want him to. Because what we have is real and feels like it could last forever. That's why I believe in us._ She mused pausing when she thought of her mom and Shawn. _But what if Shawn and my mom want the same thing? What I'm just being too hard on them? What if I'm being hard on myself like when I pushed Josh away when he almost ended the long game early? What if I'm trying to shut them down so nothing bad can happen even though I have no idea it will happen?_ She thought her mind racing. Josh did have an excellent point. She was kind of being a hypocrite.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything," Josh began breaking her from her thoughts. She looked up to meet Josh's concerned face his hand a mere few centimeters from hers. "I knew I should have kept my mouth shut," he confessed as Maya smiled softly at him. And there he was being concerned as usual. It was one of the things she liked about him. It was one of the reasons why she believed they would make it despite the uncertainty that constantly plagued her.

"You are fine Josh. You do bring up an interesting point though, one that I do have to think about," Maya admitted. It was true. How could she support them and not her mom and future step father? She didn't want to take a step back that was for certain, so maybe she should really try to take a step forward instead. That she should really try to notice the love between Shawn and Katy.

"Are you sure? I understand if you don't want to be my date to the wedding," Josh blurted out blushing at the word date. Maya felt her heart face at the mention of the word as well. He thought it was a date as well. She still couldn't believe how quickly things had changed between them. It was still felt like a dream to her, yet she couldn't be more grateful.

"As much as it would be nice to have an excuse for you to not hear you hear the song I will perform, the answer is no. I want to you be my date Josh, despite how badly I will crash and burn in the process," Maya declared putting extra emphasis on the word date causing Josh to grin as her cheeks heated up. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was excited about their "date" as well and she knew she had to let Josh know. Like her, he was insecure as well which was refreshing.

"Good. And you won't crash and burn Hart. You will be amazing as per usual. Though my song writing offer still stands," Josh offered as Maya sighed grateful that Josh had no worries about them, as far as she knew.

"We'll see and as tempting as that offer is I'll pass. Considering I have yet to hear one of the songs that you have "written." Your song writing skills still remain a mystery to me. Besides, I started this song and I want to finish it. However, you are welcome to sing a song with me at the reception," Maya said determined to finish her song. Despite the struggle, she was eager to finish it despite the challenge it brought. Though the idea of getting Boing on stage at the reception was tempting. She'd just have to see if Shawn would allow it.

"Good and we'll see about that last part. I'm just getting on Shawn's good side, let's not push my luck," Josh teased voicing her thoughts as Maya laughed.

"Please Shawn loves you, he just needs to get used to the idea of "loving us"," Maya pointed out causing Josh to snort.

"We'll see. Sounds like he's not the only one who needs to keep an open heart," Josh teased as Maya rolled her eyes. If she had a dollar for every time someone used the dreaded "Hart" pun. She'd be rich.

"Really? The Hart pun?" Maya asked in annoyance lightly shoving him.

"What? Have to use it much as you can before you become a Hunter," Josh slyly said as Maya smiled warmly at him. Despite her doubts, she was eager for the name change. That is if Shawn adopted her. Her biological father still had rights over her and she wanted to be rid of them. Shawn treated her more like a daughter more than her real father ever did. And because of that, Maya was determined to do whatever it took to become a full-fledged Hunter, even if it meant facing her real father again down the road.

"You are amazing you know that?" She told him softly causing the older teen to grin.

"Of course I am!" Josh bragged causing her to playfully shove the older teen once again. He was amazing _most_ of the time.

"Right. Now as much as I would love to talk to you all day, I have to go," Maya began as she leapt up out of the seat. She had a song to try to finish and a best friend to talk to.

"Long game?" Josh asked hopefully as she got up to leave catching her eye. Despite her reassurances, he was still nervous. It meant a lot to her considering she felt the same. So, she answered his question in the only way she could.

"Long game," she responded warmly before turning to leave Topanga's to meet her best friend at the legendary bay window. Not only did she have a song to finish, but she also had some serious soul searching to do.

* * *

The rest of the day and the following morning was a blur to the troubled blonde. She had confided to her best friend about her troubles with her mom and Shawn in hopes of an answer that would ease concerns. Luckily, she did receive some advice as Riley told her to let the good things happen to her all through that afternoon, that night, and even this morning. Much like Josh, her best friend wanted her to accept the positive change in her life. And Maya did want to. Maya really did. But like she had fled from Josh, she shut down the possibility of anything good happening to her before it actually happened. She was repeating history and she did not want to be a part of it. Despite her being herself again and claiming that hope was for suckers, she wanted to shake that mantra off. She wanted to see if what Shawn and Katy had was real and she did it the only way she could: by getting the proof from the man himself: Shawn. So she had tracked Shawn down and had locked Riley out of the apartment and questioned Shawn about why he wanted to marry her mother. She listened as she got her answers, but found that it wasn't enough. Just as she was about to ask more questions, she remembered the bay window was unlocked so Maya quickly rushed upstairs to Riley's room to prevent her from entering the apartment and more importantly meddle.

"Maya don't do this to yourself! Let yourself be happy!" Riley exclaimed as Maya simply shook her head locking the bay window's windows leaving Riley locked outside on the balcony. She knew to others it might seem extreme, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She need no distractions if she was going to get answers from Shawn. So, if that included stealing her best friend's keys to her apartment and making sure every door was locked so be it. She needed no interruptions if she was going to continue the conversation she was having with Shawn.

Racing down the stairs, she saw Shawn and Cory in the living room. Smoothing out her skirt and adjusting her yellow blouse, she marched into the room determined to get answers.

"Continue," Maya explained not the slightest bit out of breath as her future father stared at her in shock, surprised at her actions.

"I already asked you for your blessing and you gave it," Shawn began confused as he explained the situation to her once more. It was clear that the older man was puzzled by the whole ordeal.

"Yes, okay," Maya responded agreeing that she did indeed do that. It was true. She had been there when he had proposed to her mother and was crying tears of joy when she gave him her blessing. But it wasn't enough and she had to let him know. "But that's why words aren't enough. Look, I feel different. I feel scared," Maya confessed thinking of the previous doubts and conversations she had with Josh. It was time for her truth to be known.

"Of what?" Shawn questioned genuinely concerned. He sat down on the couch and patted the empty spot next to him. If he was going to be her future Dad, she needed to be honest with him.

"Of why this needs to happen at all," Maya confessed as she sat down next to Shawn letting out a big breath as she confessed her fears. "You like my mother, she likes you. Everyone's happy, so what's the reason that anything else needs to happen?" Maya asked watching as realization came to Shawn's face.

"You and me are the same," Shawn concluded as Maya nodded in agreement. She had known that from the start when Riley had locked her and Shawn together in her room at the Matthew's Christmas party. She knew of Riley's plan, yet she had fallen for it all the same. Shawn became a father figure to her much like Cory, only her and Shawn had more in common. He understood her, she understood him. They had similar upbringings and similar experiences. So as Maya sat in front on him now, she knew that he knew how she was feeling right now.

"We are," Maya admitted without missing a beat. "Bad things happen to us," she finished softly as the older man nodded.

"They do," Shawn agreed without missing a beat. Maya frowned at this wondering why he was so calm. Wondering why he wasn't freaking out.

"So what if life doesn't know this is happening yet and life figures out that we are involved?" Maya asked curious to see how Shawn would respond. "That's when something bad happens," she also added in a whispered her voice wavering slightly. Karma always had a way of catching up to her and since Shawn was like her, what if karma did the same?

"What is she's right?" Cory asked voicing her own thoughts only for Shawn to shake his head as he stood up from the couch in determination.

"She's wrong," Shawn said firmly as Maya stood up as well. How could he be so sure of that?

"Why?" Cory questioned as Maya folded her arms across her chest facing the pair. For once her and Shawn were disagreeing on hope. How could he have so much faith in the situation, when she didn't?

"Because I want her to be wrong," Shawn stated simply facing her causing her to swallow nervously as she searched for the right words to say.

"But why get life involved with a big ceremony?" Maya asked still not getting the answers she needed. She knew Shawn cared, but really what she wanted to know was far he was really to go.

"Because your mother and I want to invite life to this ceremony, Maya," Shawn began holding her gaze. "We want life to change us for the better," he added at which Maya found herself agreeing to. That's all she wanted to. But she needed reassurance. She wanted to know that everything was going to work out in the end. She was scared to play the damsel in distress and wait around on a promise that may or may not happen.

"Promise me this will work," Maya pleaded causing Shawn to shake his head at her words.

"No, I can't." Shawn began causing the blonde to frown as he continued. "I can promise that I want it to. And I can promise that you're a big part of that. Ask me why," he added which Maya softly smiled at. Despite not getting the answer she wanted, she was touched by his words and was eager to hear his reason.

"Why?' Maya asked at which Shawn softly answered.

"Because I never want to let you down," Shawn replied causing her heart to soften. Shawn really did care.

"Get her!" Riley exclaimed before she could say anything else as she Topanga, Katy, and Josh through the door entering the room. "And get my key back!" she exclaimed as Maya stared at the brown-haired teen in embarrassment. _Crap he probably knows everything._ She thought fearfully as he stared at her with his knowing blue eyes. Knowing Riley she figured her best friend had spilled the beans to her uncle. She was toast!

"What are you doing here?" Shawn asked snapping the blonde out of her thoughts as he tore his attention away from her to the blue eyed teenage boy. Maya watched as Josh stiffened, but slowly pulled himself together as he tried not to falter at the older man's gaze. As usual Shawn was questioning what Josh was up to. Maya made a mental note to talk to Shawn about him always questioning Josh. She couldn't have him scaring off her future boyfriend, that is if Josh still wanted to be with her after the stunt she just pulled.

"I was hanging out with Topanga and Katy getting a head start at training at Topanga's since I am finished with school for the week. I was learning how to make lattes until Riley burst into the restaurant who told Topanga that Maya stole her key so I just followed everyone up here," Josh answered with a simple shrug to Shawn and diverted his eyes to Maya. Maya felt her heart sink at Josh's words as she met his steady gaze. He knew which meant she had a lot of explaining to do to Josh. But she couldn't do that right now. She'd do it later. Right now she had a mission to fulfill.

"Maya what are you doing?" her mom asked which caused her to tear her gaze away from her crush and back to her mom. Right she was in the present and she had to explain herself.

"I know you like me. I like you too," Maya began staring at both her mom and Shawn before continuing. "Thanks for everything you've ever done for me because it's perfect. I want it to stay perfect. I don't want it to not be perfect, so game over. Thanks for playing," Maya added in a rush only for Shawn to cut her off.

"Hey, kid, let me stop you right there." Shawn interrupted before adding. "This wedding isn't about you," he finished shocking Maya. What was he talking about?

"What?" Maya asked in disbelief as she watched Shawn make his way towards her mom.

"This wedding is about your mother and me," Shawn replied as he wrapped an arm around Katy. "I'm marrying her because I love her," he added causing the older blonde to smile in delight.

"Hey thanks," Katy said thanking her fiancé causing him to grin.

"Anytime. You're gonna hear it a lot," Shawn responded earning him a huge smile from his fiancé. "And guess what else? We respect your tragedies, Maya. We do. We've had our own. But we're taking a leap of faith here. You wanna jump with us?" Shawn asked as Maya stared at her parents, Riley and Josh lost in thought. She wanted to believe them. However, she had one question on her mind still. If Shawn couldn't promise things were going to be fine, fine. But she had to know how far Shawn was willing to go for her mother.

"Prove you're ready," Maya said simply shocking Shawn and everyone in the room. She felt everyone's eyes on her, but she didn't care. She had to know.

"What right now?" Shawn asked as Maya nodded dead serious.

"Right now," she simply stated eager to see what Shawn was going to do or if he was going to do that.

"I can't do that. How could I possible do that?" Shawn pondered before breaking into a grin as grabbed Katy's hand and lead her out the apartment door. Curious she stared after them, wondering what they were up to.

As if answering her question Shawn returned and asked them, "Hey Maya are you jumping or what?" Without another thought she quickly followed Shawn out the door along with the rest of the gang. She felt Josh match her stride as she meekly kept her head down. She'd explain her motives to him later. Right now she had to find out what her future father was up to.

Walking up to the roof of the Matthew's apartment she gasped as she noticed the rooftop had been transformed for a wedding ceremony to take place. Flowers and fairy lights were strewn about the rooftop as a long pink aisle lead down to the alter. Chairs and table were placed on either side of the walkway decorated with flowers with ribbons on them. Maya turned her head past the chairs to see a makeshift stage and a few tables set up with candles and flowers on them for the reception. _Shawn really thought of everything._ She mused trying not to cry at Shawn's grand gesture. He really wanted to marry her mom. He really loved her.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow tonight?" Shawn asked interrupting the gang who were still gawking at the scene before them in awe. "Dinner, movie…get married?" Shawn finished as he stood in front of the alter pleased by their reactions.

"Well isn't this reckless and spontaneous of you Shawn Patrick Hunter," Katy Hart gushed as she skipped to embrace Shawn.

"That's me," he grinned as Maya watched their exchange happy to be wrong.

"Oh my gosh. He really loves her," Maya exclaimed almost in tears as Riley held onto her right hand and Josh lightly brushed her left hand. "She really loves him," she softly added glad to see her mom happy. Surely if her mom was willing to put the past behind her, so could she. Shawn had proved how much he loved her mom. She wanted to jump with them despite not knowing what was going to happen. If she could jump with Josh, then she could jump with Shawn and her mom. Letting go of Riley's hand, she walked towards Shawn and Katy determined to let them know that she changed her mind.

"Shawn?" she shyly asked as she approached them. "Uh-it would—it would be okay if, like some of this had a little bit to do with me?" she asked as Shawn nodded touched by her answer.

"Then it does," Shawn answered as the couple smiled at her as her mom brought her into a hug. She couldn't believe it, they were getting married tomorrow! Releasing her from the hug, Maya watched as Shawn and Katy both split off going to talk to Cory and Topanga to discuss wedding plans. They were going to get married tomorrow night after all.

"This is something good," Riley pointed out to Maya as she sunk down onto the bench decorated with flowers next to her best friend. "This is something good that is happening to you, Maya," Riley pointed out as Maya nodded happily.

"This is what it feels like," Maya said in amazement as she felt Riley hug her tightly. She returned the hug for what felt like hours only for them to be interrupted by Topanga who called her to come downstairs to start calling relatives, family, and friends.

"Well I have to go! I am a master at calling people to get them together for spontaneous gatherings," Riley spoke up referencing when Maya assigned Riley to call all of Josh's friends and family for the surprise party Maya planned for him. She watched Riley hop up from her seat and walk towards the door that lead downstairs to her apartment. Before leaving, Riley gave her a knowing smirk before skipped downstairs. _What was the about?_ Maya wondered as she lifted her head frowning only to meet the eyes of the blue eye teen that stood before her. _Oh that's why._ Maya finished her cheeks heating up. She watched as Josh made his way to the bench and sheepishly sink down to the empty spot besides her.

 _Right I have explaining to do._ Maya gulped meeting his gaze. Still nervous, she opened her mouth to speak only to stop as Josh held up a hand for her to stop.

"I don't want to know why," he began as he lowered his hand staring at her intently. "And I don't want to know how. But judging from the look on your face and how you were trying not to cry tears of joy back there, I'm guessing you got what you wanted. You got your answer. And because of that your views have changed," Josh pointed out as Maya nodded dreamily not the least bit surprised that he was spot on with his guess. Once again, he had read her like an open book.

"Yes they have," she admitted as she stared at the scene before her still in awe before continuing. "I know what I did back there was reckless, childish even, but I just had to know how much he loved her without interruptions from anyone. I wanted to know how far Shawn was willing to go for my mom. I wanted him to prove how much her cared about her which he did. He made this huge gesture and he did it. I got my answer," Maya admitted softly as Josh nodded in approval at her words.

"And now?" he asked as Maya got up from the bench and began to pace. He knew what he was asking and she knew how to answer, she just had to calm her nerves. She heard Josh get up and walk towards her eager to hear her response. Sensing this, Maya stopped pacing and turned to face him ready to speak.

"And now, I want to jump with them even though there are no guarantees on what will happen. Yes it's silly that I had to see Shawn prove his love for my mom, but sometimes words aren't enough. Sometimes gestures matter and after seeing this, I know how much Shawn loves my mom. I can see how much they are willing to want to make this work despite the risks. That they want to be there for each and rescue each other when the times get tough. So yes I believe in them. I want to jump," Maya exclaimed watching a proud grin become etched on his face as he stuck his hands in his distressed jeans in triumph. She had made him happy which was good. But she had to go one step further. She had to answer the question she had left unanswered yesterday.

"So yes I want to jump. I want to jump like I do with you," she began watching Josh's expression change to a tender one as she continued on feeling nervous by his gaze. He always did have that effect on her. Maya swallowed nervously trying not to get choked up as she continued. "Even though I want us to work out and I believe we will, in the end it is up to fate to decide much like fate has to decide about what will happen with Shawn and my mom. You were right, it wasn't fair of me to be harsh on them when we are in the same boat of not knowing what will happen. The truth is: I really like you Josh. We like each other. We have done grand gestures for each another and we are always there for one other now. You always seem to rescue me when times get tough and I catch you when you start to fall. No matter what happens, we always have each other's backs. It just seems like you'll be always be there when there is no telling what will happen. I'm scared, heck even nervous of being the damsel in distress for once because of this whole ordeal, but I'm going to push my fears aside. Like Shawn and my mom, I want to jump with you in whatever the long game takes us. I want to jump with you," Maya confessed her voice cracking as she stared at Josh unsure of what he was going to do.

Luckily she didn't have to think long as Josh quickly engulfed her into a hug which she eagerly returned. Burying her head into his gray v neck, she breathed in his old spice cologne as his strong arms held her tight not wanting to let her go.

"And this is why I like you Maya, you are so full of heart," Josh softly said causing Maya to chuckle. She'd let the "Hart" pun slide for now. He had admitted one of the reasons he liked her and was giving her a never ending hug. She was in heaven right now.

After what felt like hours but was only mere minutes, they slowly pulled apart as Josh gently cupped her face in his hands gently caressing her cheeks causing Maya's knees to go weak as began to speak. "And I want to jump with you. I may not show it all the time, but I have my doubts and fears too. But despite all that, I want to jump with you no matter what the risks are. Heck I'll be there to catch you when you fall. I'm in it for the long game," Josh said as Maya grinned gently staring at the older teen.

"What are you a superhero?" Maya teased in awe as Josh simply shrugged his shoulders. He was just so perfect, yet at the same time he was so imperfect. He was perfectly imperfect and he was all hers. Well in the future he would be.

"Nope just Josh. But I can be if you want me to be," Josh flirted back as Maya gently removed his hands from her face as she lightly slapped his chest.

"Modest I see," she noted as Josh simply smirked.

"It's one of the things you like about me. Besides I hear you're into grand gestures so why not let me make one? Let me be your superhero," Josh offered as Maya moved over pretending to think over his offer before answering.

"Fine, but just this once," Maya relented knowing very well there was no use arguing with Josh. She watched as continued to grin at each other as they slowly but surely began to move closer to each other. _What's going to happen?_ Maya pondered as the distance between them was cut off and their faces were only mere inches away from each other. Before they could move any further, the sound of footsteps approaching caused the two teens to spring apart just as Shawn entered the rooftop cursing under his breath.

"Fuck…fuck," he whispered pacing the rooftop before he paused noticing the two of them there. "What are you doing here?" he asked them staring at Josh in particular as Maya couldn't help but roll her eyes. Typical Shawn.

"Admiring the beautiful scenery with Maya. You did a really good job Shawn," Josh answered honestly as Maya nodded in agreement. She watched as the older man smile at Josh's words before growing serious once again. Shawn was troubled. Despite being happy moments ago, the older man had a lot on his mind and Maya being herself, was determined to find out.

"What's wrong Shawn?" Maya asked as Shawn sighed.

"So you know how the wedding is tomorrow?" Shawn asked as Maya and Josh both nodded. They had just witnessed Shawn make the declaration, but they couldn't be smart around with him. Judging by the look on his face, it was obvious that Shawn was not in the mood to joke around. They had to find out what was troubling the man. "Well the band that I was hoping to book for the night can't be here tomorrow. They have to go to play at a polka event. Who turns a wedding to perform at a polka event?" Shawn screeched as Maya stared at Shawn lost at words. This couldn't be happening. Things were just going right for them and now this? Shaking her head in determination Maya stood up straight. No. She wasn't going to let anything ruin Shawn and Katy's wedding day. Not if she had any say in it.

"If you want Shawn, I can perform more songs at the wedding," Maya offered causing the older man to think it over. She was feeling inspired after all the events that happened today and surely she could squeeze out a few more songs, after she finished the first one that is.

"Thanks for the Maya offer but I can't have you do that. I know how long the writing process takes, I used to write a lot myself, but I couldn't have you do that. Heck you don't even have to perform the song at the wedding. I know I just sprung it up on you last minute," Shawn began as Maya cut him off. She could handle him turning down the offer to perform more songs at the wedding, but she wouldn't let him turn down the chance to perform the song she was writing.

"Okay that's fine, but I still want to perform the song that I'm writing. It's almost done. I found inspiration," Maya admitted as she stared at the scenery, Shawn, and briefly Josh. It was true, after today she knew what the song was going to be about and how she wanted to perform it. All she needed to do was see if Sarah wanted to harmonize with her on the song and she'd be set.

"Okay that's fair. I can't wait to hear it. But I still don't have a band," Shawn began to panic as Josh quickly spoke up.

"Yes you do. My friends are actually in a band. They have played at weddings and parties for the past 2 years. If I call them right now, I'm sure they can come down tonight or tomorrow to practice the songs you want them to play," Josh offered as Maya and Shawn stared at Josh in amazement. _Okay so maybe Josh is a superhero._ Maya concluded watching Shawn try not to jump with glee. Josh really was going to save the day.

"And this band isn't a punk band?" Shawn asked in fear as Josh shook his head.

"No, they are more of a pop rock band. They do play punk music along with other kinds of music in fact. However, for weddings if you give them a setlist they will play whatever you want. They can keep it professional," Josh explained as Shawn broke out into a broad grin.

"Thank you Baby Matthews!" the older man cried as he hugged Josh causing him to gasp in surprise. Maya giggled at the scene as Shawn released Josh still grinning. Josh had saved the day! Which meant Shawn would ease up on killing him. Maybe Josh would live to be her future boyfriend after all.

"Of course Shawn. I'd do anything to help out," Josh answered sincerely causing Shawn to grin before an even more before a serious expression to cross his face once more. "Anything huh," Shawn said thoughtfully as he quickly looked around the roof before facing the two teens once more. "Do you guys happen to know the song "Falling Slowly" by Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova?" Shawn inquired.

"Yes!" blurted out Maya and Josh which caused Maya to stare at the older teen in surprise. She never knew that Josh listened to super serious love songs. She was learning more things about Josh every day.

"Good. I was wondering if you two could actually perform it for the first dance that Katy and I share? Josh, I know that the band is coming and don't worry they will still have plenty of songs to play. However, it would mean the world to me if you and Maya could perform the song together," Shawn said as Maya eagerly nodded her head yes. It was a no brainer. A chance to sing one of her favorite love songs with her crush that her parents would dance to. She'd be crazy not to say yes.

"Wait why me?" Josh asked the older man as Maya gaped at her crush. He couldn't be serious. Shawn was asking him to do a big favor, yet Josh was questioning it. Maya tried her best not to kick Josh but as she noticed the serious expression on his face and watched as her future dad take a deep breath, she understood why he did. Josh wanted closure and Shawn was just about to give him that.

"Because Katy and I would appreciate the song being performed by people we know who matter the most to us. However, don't tell Katy because I want it to be a surprise. I planned on it being a surprise since we started planning the wedding because it was the first song we danced to on our first date and I wanted to recreate that moment with her again," Shawn explained as Maya put her hands over heart and 'awwwed' while Josh softly smiled at Shawn's words as the older man continued speaking.

"Originally I was going to let the band perform the song, but now that they bailed and I know that Maya and you can sing, why not have the song performed by two of the people I care about the most? Plus, I know how much it would mean to her to see you and Maya perform. She cares about both of you as well," Shawn confessed

"I see. But still why me? No offense Shawn, but I thought you hated me," Josh nervously pointed out as Maya held her breath anticipating Shawn's response. She watched as Shawn let out a nervous chuckle before addressing the teenager.

"Look Josh I know I have been pretty hot and cold towards you, but just know I don't hate you. Not by a long shot, you are like the younger brother I never had. I just need to get used to the idea of you two together," Shawn explained gesturing to the two of them. "The reason why I've been teetering and tottering around you is because I don't want to see anyone get hurt. It'd upset me. However, after all that's happened today, the idea of Joshaya is warming up to me. I don't like not knowing what will happen between you two, but considering I am jumping with Katy who am I to be a hypocrite? Just give me time okay? Besides you guys are cute together," Shawn admitted to Josh causing him and Maya to grin. It turned out things were going to look up between Josh and Shawn after all.

"Of course, Shawn. I'd love to perform with Maya at your wedding. I'd be honored. And thank you," Josh told the older man sincerely who gave him a respected nod in return.

"Great now come on you two! Start learning the song! Josh call your band! We have a wedding to put together!" Shawn exclaimed ushering them immediately downstairs. Maya eagerly ran down the steps with Josh hot at her heels determined to grab her song book and guitar. She couldn't wait to practice the duet with Josh and perform her song now that it was practically done. With all of her troubles behind her, Maya Hart was actually looking forward to the wedding.

* * *

 **So next chapter features a little more wedding planning, the ceremony and the reception (I hope no one minds I pushed it back a day whereas on the show it happens on the same day. I just thought it'd be more realistic to give the gang a chance to call up relatives, friends, the band, set up the wedding more, and rehearse the songs). And speaking of songs, now there is a Joshaya duet. What?! Bet you guys didn't see that coming (well one of you did ;)** **). So now there is a Joshaya duet, a solo Maya song, and possibly a solo Josh song at the wedding? (I'm still on the fence about this idea. I always planned on Josh performing a song he had written for Maya but I'm not sure if the wedding should be the time. Would it be too much or would it be perfect? If you guys would like Josh to sing at the wedding let me know). Again be sure to read and review and I'll update as soon I can (most likely this weekend. Also for sure expect an update from Wild Side around that time as well. It's a pre-Joshaya story if anyone is interested in that).**

 **:)**


	4. Wedding Day Part 1

**So first off, I'm sorry it's been like a month. I thought without exams I'd have more free time to update….but evidently I was wrong. College started getting hectic again, so hectic it got to the point I had to temporarily put writing on hold due to a break down I had so I'm so sorry guys. I just had to take a step back for a bit and again I'm terribly sorry. Secondly, originally this chapter was going to include the reception and the performances, but as I started writing this chapter out, it got really long. Like it was so long and I didn't even finish writing the whole chapter! Because of this, I decided to spilt the original chapter in two so I could post what I had done and work on the rest/edit it. Again, I'm sorry but it had to be done. Plus, I felt bad about not updating so I wanted to get something out to you all ASAP. A HUGE thank you for those who have been supportive, it truly means the world to me. I have less than 4 weeks of school left until break, so hopefully updates will be more frequent and not so sporadic like they are now. As always please feel free to read and review. I really appreciate all of you guys feedback, it really and truly does help me out. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

As Josh had promised Shawn after he had made the call, the band was about to arrive after 2 and a half hours on the road. Nervously standing by Maya, he waited outside the apartment with her as she glanced up and down the street awaiting for their arrival. Josh nervously tapped his foot until he visibly relaxed once he saw a familiar black van. They were here!

"So, you never told me who this band was?" Maya inquired as Josh simply smirked at her. He had a feeling she would remember who the lead singers were at the band. If his suspicions were right about her, he knew she would remember who the band was. _Besides._ Josh thought watching the blonde nervously play with her hair. _One of the members already approves of Maya._ Josh finished thinking of the fateful day his friend said that he liked Maya out of all of the girls that Josh had been with. At the time he hadn't believed him and thought his friend was crazy. But now that as Josh was standing next to Maya who eagerly watched the van doors open, he knew that his friend was right.

"Shane!" Josh exclaimed as he watched the raven-haired teen hop out the van and jog over to meet him.

"Matthews!" Shane greeted him as they fist pumped each other hello before facing one another and began to catch up. Shane was one of his closest friends, with Andrew being the first. Shane was pretty much his rock when Andrew went to NYU last year. It was difficult losing his best friend, but he had grown closer to Shane because of it. However, all that had changed when Josh met Misty who slowly caused a rift between the two boys. Right off the bat Shane didn't like Misty, but Josh was oblivious to her ways and often defended her. She had changed him for the worst which had caused him to push everyone: his friends and family away up until the accident. After the accident, Josh had eventually had a revelation that he had changed and that he had feelings for Maya which caused him to not only recover, but also make up with his all of his friends including Shane. Even though Shane was one of the first to help Josh out when he came back to school after the accident, it ultimately had taken some time for the raven-haired teen to fully forgive him. Shane was the one of the few people Josh had hurt the most during his transformation to the wild side, but eventually they had gotten back to the friendship they had and Josh couldn't be more grateful.

 _Even though we haven't seen each other in weeks._ Josh thought as he and Shane launched into their secret hand shake. _We are still close as ever._ He finished stepping back to look at his friend. There was never a day he wasn't grateful for his friend's forgiveness. It truly meant the world to him. "Hey man thanks for agreeing to do this for me. On such short notice," Josh began only for the raven-haired boy to silence him.

"Josh as we discussed about almost a year ago, **it doesn't matter if this is short notice. I agreed to show up no matter what to perform at a gig if you needed me.** It's no big deal. I always keep my promises and besides the band could always use more gigs," the shaggy haired teem reassured him gratefully causing Josh to relax. As per usual he could always count on Shane. Josh opened his mouth about to say something else but noticed Maya watching them intently as the rest of the band got out. _Right._ Josh noted feeling foolish. He had to formally introduce Maya to his friend. He couldn't believe he had almost forgotten!

"Shane this is," He began gesturing towards Maya only to be cut off the amber eyed boy who broke out into a broad grin.

"Josh, no need for formal introductions. I know who this is! How could you possibly think I could forget who this is?! This is Maya Hart, the bad ass chick who threw a surprise party for you when you were 17! Sup little blonde!" Shane exclaimed giving Maya a high five causing her to grin. _Right_. Josh quickly remembered feeling foolish. _I had forgotten that my friends actually like her._ He thought smiling as he watched the tiny blonde hug Shane's girlfriend Michelle and chat with the rest of the band. He wasn't used to them approving of his girlfriend's so fast. But then again most of the girls he liked were stuck up. However, Maya was different, a good different that Josh found himself liking. _This feeling is nice._ He admitted watching them catch up before Shane quickly clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Alright folks as much as this pow-wow is nice and as much as I would love to know what is going on between these two," Shane began as he gestured to Josh and Maya. "I do believe we have a wedding to prepare for so Josh, Maya, show us what to do!" Shane exclaimed as Josh quickly nodded as he and Maya led the band and their equipment up to their rehearsal space. With all the commotion, he had almost forgotten they actually had to practice songs for the upcoming wedding.

* * *

An hour later after "The Great Divide" discussed with Shawn what songs they were going to perform at the ceremony, the band had helped Josh and Maya decide how they should perform their duet. Under the direct supervision of Shane, they had decided that Josh had would play a guitar, Maya would harmonize with him, and a few members of the band would provide accompaniment for the rest of the arrangement. The rehearsal had gone smoothly, or at least that's what he thought. Josh wasn't used to performing in front of crowds, so he had started off singing the song nervously a few times while Maya harmonized with him perfectly. Josh was sure it was going to be the end of the world since he couldn't control his voice. However, after a few more repetitions of going through the song and with the rest of the band encouraging him, he had managed to get through the next few practices sounding not terrible.

After the last run through as he and Maya held the last note, he couldn't help but stare into the blonde's eyes as she did the same. He couldn't help it, they were singing a love song after all and it surely wouldn't hurt them to lose themselves in the song.

"Alright, that was good you two!" Shane exclaimed congratulating the pair. "Josh whatever you did in the last run do that from here on out. That was perfect! You nailed the high note in the last run of the chorus and harmonized with Maya beautifully. I literally got goosebumps. If you two sing like you just did, you should have Shawn and Katy in tears. Seriously it was amazing. Also don't be afraid to look at each other. You two are singing the most romantic song in the world, so don't be afraid to make eye contact. I know you two have chemistry, so don't be afraid to show it. You guys were having eye sex with each other moments ago," Shane pointed out causing Josh and Maya tear their gazes away from each other blushing furiously.

 _So much for being smooth._ Josh thought turning to stare at the blonde who was equally as red. At least he wasn't the only one embarrassed.

"Okay babe I think they get it," Michelle pipped up resting a hand on the raven-haired teen. "I think they have suffered enough," Michelle pointed out gesturing towards them much to Josh's delight. They would finally be left alone!

"Okay fine. We should actually start rehearsing anyways," Shane admitted staring into the raven-haired beauty's eyes.

"Actually, not yet. Maya has to rehearse her song," Michelle pointed out as Josh perked up. Maya was going to rehearse her song. He wondered if he would get a chance to hear it before she performed it at the wedding.

"Oh! Lil blondie you have a song! Did you need accompaniment for it? I can help you out. We aren't called "The Great Divide" for nothing. The songs Shawn wants us to play we already know so we can easily learn another song if you'd like," Shane offered as the band nodded in confirmation. It was true. Due to the band's diverse taste in music, they had the ability to learn songs easily.

"Yeah I do," the tiny blonde began as the raven haired girl wrapped an arm around the blonde and flicked her hair at them.

"She does and the band is going to help. Just not with you Shane," Michelle pointed out causing Shane to gasp in surprise. Josh looked at Maya, the band, and Shane in amazement. It was unlike Michelle to plan a performance without Shane. Shane was the founder and leader of the band. Not to mention, he and Michelle were partners when it came to planning performances. What was going on?

"What babe? You can't be serious?!" Shane exclaimed just as surprised.

"Oh, but I am. Maya needs to rehearse and Josh can't be around because she wants to surprise him along with her family. As for you babe, no offense, you might spoil the surprise to Josh. You two are like two peas in a pod. You can't lie to him. Sorry Shane can't risk it," Michelle explained as Shane muttered quick fine as he gathered his stuff in a huff. The band leader wasn't pleased, but he was willing to follow his girlfriend's orders.

Slightly upset, Josh grabbed his guitar as Maya sent him a sympathetic look. He could understand why Maya wanted to keep the song a secret from them, he just wished he would've heard it sooner. Following Shane out the door, they made their way downstairs leaving the band to rehearse with Maya.

"So, what should we do?" Josh asked as Shane shrugged before breaking into a broad grin.

"Well we could chill out at Topanga's and maybe you can tell me more about how the dynamic between you and lil blondie has changed," Shane suggested as Josh chuckled. He should've known. It'd seemed like all of his friends were interested in his newfound friendship/relationship with Maya.

"Okay buddy," Josh agreed as they made their way to Topanga's. Josh had a feeling him explaining their story to Shane was going to take while.

* * *

"And now we are playing the long game," Josh finished as he explained to Shane what was going on between him and Maya. They were seated at a table in Topanga's with steaming mugs of tea in front of them as Shane claimed he needed it to soothe his vocal chords before rehearsing again. Josh watched in amusement as his friend had rested his chin in his hands with a lovesick grin on his face. _It appears that he approves._ Josh mused taking a sip of tea as he watched the raven-haired boy grin proudly at him.

"I'm so happy for you man! Regardless of you and Maya not being together yet, because let's be real it will happen soon, it's all so romantic. You finally realizing you like her, she liking you back, and you guys deciding to date each other when you are both ready. It's about time you pursue a girl that is actually good for you. I have said this once and I have said this again: I like that girl. Never let her go," Shane advised as Josh nodded running a hand through his cropped hair. He didn't need to be told that. After all of the mistakes he made in the past, he was determined to keep the blonde around as long as she allowed.

"I guess I just had to date or like a bunch of shitty girls before coming to my senses. I think always did like her, it was just the age difference that threw me off. Once I stopped lying to myself, it was obvious. And I'll try not to let her go. I really do care about her," Josh admitted honestly as Shane took a sip from his mug.

"Good," Shane said setting down his mug staring at him intently. "I can understand why you guys are waiting because you are in different parts of your life: you in college and her in high school. It will take some time to adjust to your schedules, but once you guys get used to it, I'm sure you guys will get together sooner rather than later. The chemistry between you two is undeniable, it's only a matter of time when you guys become official. I give it when you are both sophomores. 16 and 19 isn't so bad, plus it'll give us a chance to go on double dates and what not with our girls and a chance for you to be Maya's high school sweetheart kind of. You'll thank me at you and Maya's wedding," Shane joked as Josh snorted finishing off his mug of tea. Shane always did jump to conclusions, but he couldn't help but think of Shane's words. They were true especially his 16 and 19 comment.

 _16 and 19 isn't so bad._ Josh mused watching Shane finish off his tea. _But 16 and 18 is even better._ Josh concluded realizing the blonde would turn 16 in January and there would be only a 2 year age difference between them for a couple of week. _Although that would be nice, I don't want to rush into anything. I want whatever we have to last and for both of us to be ready. Besides I would like to learn more about Maya before we start dating._

"The plan for us is to start dating one day, but I don't want to rush into anything. I want Maya and I to last, like you and Michelle. If I have to wait days, months, years, so be it. Maya waited 2 years for me to admit that I liked her back so if she can do that, then so can I. It's about the journey not the destination," Josh shared as Shane jokingly placed a hand over his heart.

"I'm so proud. Like I said I really like that girl. You **really like Maya do you**?" Shane asked as Josh looked around making sure the blonde or Shawn was around. He couldn't have either of them knowing. He had just gotten on Shawn's good side and wanted to stay there. As for Maya, well he didn't want to scare her off. He knew that she really liked him, but he wasn't sure how she'd react if he said the same. _Maybe one day._ He vowed as he cleared his throat to answer Shane's question.

"I do," he admitted softly proud of his answer. Oh how things had changed! "But more importantly, how are you and Michelle? I couldn't help but notice a ring on her finger…" Josh trailed off wanting to change the subject. He watched in amusement as the raven-haired boy before him blush before answering.

"We are doing great. We are still going strong as ever and it's a promise ring. I gave it to her on our 4 year anniversary. It's to promise that'll we'll get married one day. She means the world to me," Shane admitted shyly causing Josh to smile. He was happy for his friend. "But as much as I appreciate you taking an interest in Michelle and I, let's get back to you and Maya. You do know that she didn't want you there because the song is about you right?" Shane asked as Josh gaped in disbelief. There was no way.

"Ughhhhh there is no way. Maya was asked to write a song about Shawn and Katy. There is no way it's about me," Josh defended wondering if there was any truth to Shane's words. Could Shane be right? He already had a taste of the blonde's song writing skills with her song "Too Young" which was about to him. But he was curious to know if she had any other songs about him tucked away. _Maybe._ He concluded peering into his empty mug. _But doubtful. The song she is performing about Katy and Shawn. She promised she would write a song about them. Not me._

"That may be true, but I'm sure she drew inspiration from you in some way to help write the song. I mean if she didn't she'd be fine with you listening to the song early. So even though the song is about Shawn and Katy, you inspired the song in some way my friend," Shane pointed out as Josh digested the information. _What if Shane did have a point? What if the song Maya was going to perform for the wedding was partially inspired by him?_ Josh pondered playing with his mug as Shane spoke up once more. "Besides you could easily do the same. I bet you already have some songs in the works about her. Why not sing one about her at the wedding," Shane slyly suggested causing Josh to scoff. Although Shane's statement was true, Josh did have a few songs in the works about the blonde, but there was no way he could perform one about Maya in front of everyone. It'd be too obvious.

"Okay that may or may not be true, but I can't do that. It's Shawn and Katy's special day. I'm not going to take that away from them. Besides it'd be too obvious," Josh exclaimed.

"Aha I knew it was true! And yes you can. Just tweak the lyrics to fit the situation Shawn and Katy are in that can also apply to Maya. Boom problem solved! Besides I'm sure you don't have a song that's doesn't completely about her. Don't you have one that's kind of vague?" Shane inquired as Josh thought it over. He did have a new song in the works about Maya. It was inspired by Maya's reaction to the wedding and how it had taken her awhile to accept that some things would be out of her control. That some things would be in someone else's control and that it was okay that someone else would save her. That someone could be her superhero. _Which ironically enough is parallel to what Shawn and Katy are going through._ Josh thought thinking of how, according to Maya, it had taken awhile for Shawn and Katy to rely on each other before being so willing to jump. _Maybe I can pull this off._ Josh thought already envisioning how the music arrangement would go.

"But wait? Won't Shawn kill me for performing at the wedding? It is his special day after all. Besides I don't want to take away from your set," Josh pointed out knowing very well how much Shane loved performing. He didn't want to take the spotlight off of him. He knew how much his friend loved being on stage, he couldn't take away his stage time.

"Josh, as I mentioned months ago, I would love for you to perform a song with the band. After all there was a reason why I invited you to be a part of the band when it first started: because you have talent. You just don't want to admit it. So to answer your question: no I don't mind you performing. Besides, I'd help you out. And as for Shawn, why don't you ask him if you can perform?" Shane asked nodding behind Josh. Josh turned and sure enough spotted the older man entering Topanga's. _What a coincidence. But I don't have time to dwell on it. It's now or never._ Josh thought as he cleared his throat and called Shawn's name.

"Shawn?" Josh asked watching as the older man approached them.

"Yes Baby Matthews? Is everything going alright? I take it that you and Maya have rehearsed the song?" Shawn asked as Josh quickly nodded.

"Yes we have. We have it pretty much down. But that's not why I called you over. I was wondering if…if…." Josh began only to stutter and freeze. He knew what he wanted to ask, but unfortunately he just couldn't get it out. As if reading his mind, Shane got up and patted his back which caused the rest of his question to tumble out. "I was wondering if I could perform a song at your wedding? One that I have written," Josh asked watching the older man raise his eyebrows in surprise. _Yikes not the reaction I was expecting, but it could be worse._ Josh concluded watching the older man study him and then look back at Shane waiting for a further explanation.

"Mr. Hunter before you say anything hear me out: Josh is a very good song writer. Better than I am actually, and I always hoped to get him on stage one day. The song he has prepared is perfect for the wedding and would go along with the message you want to convey: don't be afraid to jump. Not to mention, Josh would technically be performing with the band and I don't mind sharing the spotlight. I've always wanted to perform with him and this would be the perfect opportunity sir," Shane cut in as Josh shot him a grateful look. He knew he could always count on Shane to save the day. He was very grateful for his friend.

"First off Shane, please call me Shawn. And Josh is this true?" Shawn asked as Josh meekly nodded unsure of what Shawn was going to say.

"Well then in that case, if you say it's okay Shane, then yes Josh you can perform a song at the wedding. But on one condition," Shawn said.

"Anything," Josh replied watching the older man ponder before breaking out into a broad grin.

"You perform right after Maya," Shawn answered. Josh knew he'd be following a tough act to beat since Maya was very talented, but he was willing to do so. _Besides, why not be spontaneous for once?_ Josh mused. It was time for him to make a grand gesture. Maya wanted to hear one of his original songs and so she would. _I'm not going to break anymore promises._ Josh vowed thinking back to the summer he spent at the Matthews and had promised the blonde she'd hear one of his songs someday. _It's time to cash in on that promise. Someday is going to be tomorrow._

"Deal," Josh agreed without hesitation causing Shawn to smirk once more.

"Excellent Baby Matthews. You work on your song and don't forget to meet us at the Matthews at noon to get ready for the wedding," Shawn reminded him as he gave him a thumbs up. Josh wouldn't forget. He would not let Shawn down.

Both teens watched as Shawn stalked out of the coffee shop before Shane turned Josh serious.

"Now that we have his approval we better start working on the song. We have approximately 24 hours to nail this!" Shane exclaimed as Josh grabbed his guitar and pulled out his phone to search for the song lyrics. He had to perfect the most spontaneous thing he had ever done in his life by tomorrow.

* * *

In the span of minutes, Shane and Josh had decided to perform the song acoustically with Josh on a guitar and Shane on a keyboard who would provide backing vocals. Josh wanted the song's lyrics to speak for itself, so he ultimately decided to have the performance be intimate which was more than fine with Shane. The raven-haired teen was excited to have a surprise performance Michelle and the rest of his band would not know about. After discussing and playing through the song for about an hour, they planned on meeting up early in the morning to go through the song a couple more times. Once they reached an agreement, Shane had gotten a text alerting him that Maya was done practicing which caused him to join the band to rehearse the songs they were going to play at the reception. Seeing his friend leave, Josh decided to flee to his dorm to practice his part of the duet along with his solo song.

He silently thanked the gods as he went through his solo that his roommate was not there. He could practice without distractions. After a couple of hours, Josh eventually fell asleep his mind racing and his stomach in knots. He had never performed in front of an audience and was nervous to see if he could nail the song and if others would like it. More importantly, he wanted to know if a certain blonde would like his song.

Hours later Josh awoke, the sun streaming into his dorm window signaling the start of a new day. But not just any day: it was the wedding day. Without a second thought, he got up and dressed quickly grabbing a spare gym bag filled with extra clothes and toiletries as made his way to the Matthew's apartment. The next few hours consisted of him and Shane rehearsing the song on the rooftop before the rest of the band and Maya arrived to perfect their duet. Once the band and Maya were there, they launched into another run through of their duet before practicing Maya's song which lead to Josh and Shane stepping out until she was done. Then the band ran through their set causing Josh and Maya to leave to prepare for the wedding.

Now, it was an hour before the ceremony to take place as Josh stood in front of the mirror before him as he adjusted his tie trying not to pace around in the guestroom where most of the groomsmen were in.

 _Breathe Josh breathe._ He told himself as he stared at his reflection, his sky-blue eyes wide with fear. _Nothing bad will happen._ He repeated to himself once more. It appeared as if the realization that not he and Maya were going to perform soon was sinking in, but that he was going to sing a song that he had written as well. _Breathe. Nothing bad will happen. You got this and know the duet and your song forwards and backwards. You can do this in your sleep. And besides if anything does go wrong, at least you look good in a tux._ He told himself once more as admire his appearance. He had to admit he really did look good in a tux. _Maybe I will have to fight with my brothers on who is bringing sexy back._ Josh thought as a he took a few mirror selfies. He had to document this day. Regardless of what happened, this day would be worth remembering.

"Are you okay? Because you seem to be having an internal battle with yourself," Lucas asked interrupting Josh from his thoughts. He turned toward the younger teen who was the only one in the room not preoccupied with Shawn. The other groomsmen Eric, Jack, and Cory was fussing over Shawn like mother hens making sure he was in his suit properly. _I wonder if the girls are like that with Katy._ He mused before turning to address Lucas.

"I'm fine. Nothing wrong here," Josh lied feeling nerves overcome him once more. If only he could actually be fine. It'd make things a whole lot easier.

"Really because you can't stop shaking. Did you have too much coffee this morning?" Lucas accused as Josh immediately shook his head.

"Surprisingly no. I've only had one cup today, but that doesn't matter. I guess I'm just nervous about today and how Maya will hold up," he confessed not telling the whole truth. Shawn and sworn him and Maya to secrecy to not reveal they were performing a song together for the wedding. The older man had figured it'd be an easier way to keep the secret from Katy along with surprising everyone else. _But it sucks because I can't confide to anyone how I feel._ Josh grumbled to himself watching the Texan nod in understanding. At least the Texan believed him. It wasn't a complete lie.

"I see. It is a big day today for not only everyone but for the Hart's and the Hunter's. There is a lot to be nervous about. I heard from Riley how Maya had her doubts at first, but it appears as though those doubts have changed. She seems more open to the idea and excited about what the future will now hold. I'm pretty sure she'll hold up fine. If not, she has us and her friends to lean on," Lucas explained as Josh smiled glad to be included in the group. He really did matter.

"Thanks. You're right I'm sure she'll be fine. But now the real question is…" Josh began trailing off as he noticed his oldest brother Eric began going around the room asking the groomsmen if his butt looked big in his tux. "Is if we'll be okay," Josh finished with laugh as the cowboy joined him. It was at times like these he was grateful for Eric's antics, despite how silly they were.

"I think we'll manage," Lucas said between laughs as Eric pushed him and Josh aside as he proceeded to stare at his butt in the mirror.

"Do you think you can cover for me? I'm going to go out in the living room for some air and a break from all this," Josh told the lone ranger gesturing towards his brother. He really did need some space.

"Of course. Besides I think Shawn said to meet in the living room for line ups anyways in about 30 minutes so if anything, you'll just be early. But yeah, I'll cover for you. Go on go," Lucas urged as Josh slipped out of the guest room.

Walking down the hallway he brushed past Cory and Topanga's room hearing squeals as he did so. _Well I found where Katy and the bridesmaids are._ Josh thought laughing as he began to make his way down the stairs grateful he wasn't a part of that scene. If the girls were anything like the groomsmen, they were just as fussy.

 _Okay universe. Here I am about to be a part of the biggest wedding where a man who is like a brother to me is about to marry a woman he loves and am expected to perform a duet with a girl I like and a solo with one of my close friends. Do you care to explain yourself in your mysterious ways?_ Josh pondered as he entered the living room gaping at the sight he saw before him. It was official: the universe was on his side.

Josh tried to struggle to breathe as he saw his favorite blonde perched on the couch dressed in a sleeveless pink dress with nude heels adorning her feet. Josh found his eyes shamelessly checking out Maya as he admired her blonde tresses in a half up and half down style and the natural make up on her face. He knew that Maya was a gorgeous girl, but tonight she looked like absolutely breath taking, leaving Josh speechless and flustered. _Close your mouth Josh._ He told himself as he struggled to close his gapping mouth, but found his eyes bugging out when the blonde met his gaze her shimmery pink eyelids blinking rapidly when they landed on him. _Very smooth._ He commented as he adjusted his tux jacket as the blonde stood up and walked over to him her eyes looking him and up and down in approval as well. _At least I'm not the only one who's silently flirting._ Josh noted as the pair silently checked each other out for what seemed like decades before Josh found his voice.

"Maya….Gorgeous you look absolutely gorgeous tonight. You really are stunning, breath taking if you couldn't already tell," Josh babbled scratching the back of his head nervously watching the blonde shyly duck her head and smile, similar to how she had done 2 years ago. Who knew time could change everything?. "And here I was thinking I looked good, but no. You put me to shame gorgeous," Josh finished admiring the blonde as she slowly lifted her head finally meeting his gaze.

"Really? Because I beg to differ Boing. You are quite a sight." Maya began blush creeping up on her cheeks. "You are so handsome, it kind of makes my eyes hurt," Maya finished causing to Josh to blush and chuckle at her words remembering how she had first said them when she was 13. At the time he tried to ignore her comment, but now he beamed. Again, it marveled him how quickly things had changed.

"I'll remember that," he whispered huskily referencing her quote. "Guess I should wear more tuxes then," he proposed eager to hear more compliments come out of the blonde's mouth.

"I guess I should wear more dresses then," Maya taunted as they smiled at each other glad to have reached an understanding.

"So other than the obvious about how we can't get enough of each other dressed up, how are you?" Josh asked the petite blonde as smoothly as he could causing the blonde to laugh before growing serious.

"Like I can't believe this is happening," the blonde admitted sinking down on the couch letting out a breathy sigh. It was obvious to the older teen that she was in a daze, so naturally he was going to do what he was finding he was good at: comforting her.

"Well believe it," Josh began sinking down next to her transfixed by her beauty. "You're getting everything you ever wanted. Just face it Hart, you are meant to be happy," Josh finished watching the blonde shyly nod accepting his words.

"Hmmm like Uncle like niece. Riley once told me the same thing, never would have I imagined it would happen. But fine you both win. I suppose I can be happy," Maya replied smoothing out her dress smiling at him cutely.

"Good. Besides you deserve to be happy. I think you've had enough drama to last a lifetime," Josh teased nudging her shoulder as Maya scoffed in disbelief.

"Pfffft I didn't ask for the drama, I'm just cautious that's all. I just want to make sure my mom and Shawn work out. Their happiness means the world to me," she confessed softly as Josh rested a hand on her shoulder in understanding. He knew her intentions were good, she was just looking out for them. She truly was full of heart.

"I know I was joking," Josh teased causing Maya to playfully punch him in the arm. "OW! Hey I thought I had tux privileges? I thought I was so handsome that I made your eyes hurt? Therefore, you shouldn't be punching me," Josh retorted taking his hand off her shoulder and began rubbing the spot Maya punched him. Maya was stronger than she let on.

"That may be true, but you were kind of being a jerk so I think the punch was suitable," Maya pointed out.

"Okay fair enough, but regardless of that I'm just glad that you are open to the idea of being happy. I think you have suffered enough and warred with yourself, I think it's time that you've won. Don't you?" Josh asked watching the blonde slyly grinned.

"I do and you're quoting the song aren't you?" Maya grinned as Josh meekly nodded.

"I am. But long on the bright side, at least you know that I know the lyrics," Josh teased as Maya nodded in understanding.

"That's a relief. We may just have a chance at nailing this duet. You nervous?" The fiery blonde asked causing Josh to gulp. He had almost forgotten how terrified he was about performing once he started talking to Maya. Now that she had brought it up, he was reminded of his fears of not only performing the duet, but his solo as well.

"Terrified. I never performed in front of a crowd before in life. I don't know if I can do this," Josh admitted watching the blonde purse her lips before answering.

"Yes, you can. You just spent the last few days encouraging me to jump and here I am jumping. I'm terrified yes, but I'm going to do if it means getting a chance at happiness today. So, if I can get through today surely you can too. You have a chance at making my mom and Shawn happy today with this song, so do it. I'm terrified too, but maybe if we do this together we'll be less scared. What do you say Boing?" Maya proposed as Josh took in her words. _A chance at making someone happy._ Josh mused before smiling at her. He understood now. He was terrified still, but he would still try. If Maya could do it for the sake of making others happy, surely he could too.

"I'm in. I'll jump. Just don't be surprised if I end up staring at you the whole time for the duet. After all we're in this together and Shane wants us to do the eye sex thing," Josh joked as Maya playfully shoved him.

"Fine just don't start gaping on stage if I do it back," Maya retorted causing Josh to chuckle. Suddenly performing on stage didn't seem like such a bad thing. Especially if he got to stare at Maya the whole time.

Before the pair could say anything else, the sound of footsteps approaching caused them to look up. The bridal party was now in the living room with the exception of Katy. Josh and Maya quickly sat up. It was time.

"It's show time folks! We have a wedding to start!" Shawn announced as the bridal party began to take their places. Standing up, Josh watched as the bridesmaids were handed small bouquets of flowers from Topanga as the groomsmen stood in line prepared to start the ceremony.

"You ready?" Josh asked offering the blonde his arm as she stood up bouquet in hand. "You're not going to leave me hanging at the alter are you?" Josh teased slightly stumbling over his words. He hadn't realized how they held a double meaning.

"I would never," Maya vowed as she took his arm and they lined up behind Lucas and Riley with Topanga behind. He didn't have to wonder if Maya's reply also held a double meaning back. They had bigger things to attend to. The wedding was about to start!

* * *

 **Next chapter for sure is the reception and the performances. :)**

 **Any guesses on the solo songs Maya and Josh will perform? I know, but do you guys know? ;)**

 **See you guys next time!**


	5. Wedding Day Part 2

**Well guys I am back! Sorry for the long wait. I wanted this chapter to be perfect since it was the one we have all been waiting for, so hopefully it lives up to everyone's expectations. Thank you all so much for the support on this story, it truly does mean the world to me. Again, I apologize for taking so long. I have rewritten this chapter many times, so hopefully you guys will love it. The song selection for this chapter was tough, but I eventually settled on songs that reflects the character's emotions and what they are going through. I highly recommend listening to these songs I am about to mention when they pop up in the chapter, it'll really set the mood. :)**

 **For the first song, I picked "Falling Slowly" by Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova because it seemed like the perfect song that describes Shawn and Katy's relationship due to the hardships they faced before becoming a couple. The song also kind of parallel's to Josh and Maya's relationship as well, there will be some obstacles they have to face before becoming a couple. I highly recommend listening to this song when it comes up in the chapter. Either listen to the original version OR it you want an idea of how Josh and Maya sounded when they performed it listen to Kris Allen's studio version of "Falling Slowly" which can be found on YouTube which is good as well. I just love the acoustic feel of it which is exactly how I pictured them performing the song.**

 **The second song or the song Maya performs is "Rescue Me" by Sabrina Carpenter. I thought this song fit perfectly with Maya struggling on jumping throughout the story but eventually wanting to jump with Katy and Shawn. This song kind of tells the story of her jumping and wanting to be rescued, but only with the person she loves which I think fits well with the struggles she had before the wedding, her feelings with Josh, and can be applied to Shawn and Katy as well.**

 **The last song or the song the Josh performs is "Superhero" by Ross Lynch. To me, I thought this song perfectly describes how Josh wants to be there for Maya, is willing to let her know that she doesn't have to go through life alone, and can have someone rescue her sometimes. In addition, the song also parallel's to how Shawn tells Maya that he'll be there for her and Katy as well which is a bonus. I wanted to find a song that would not only be for Maya, but for her family as well and I thought this song was perfect fit.**

 **So without further ado, please read and review. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

For as long as Maya could remember, she had always pictured the day her Mom would get remarried and she would get what she always wanted: a family. The ceremony would be small surrounded by her closest friends and family, it would be emotional, magical, and romantic. Even though the years had gone by, Maya still clung onto those 4 elements and always hoped if the day had ever come, her Mom's wedding would have all that. And sure enough, it did.

Walking in step with Josh as they prepared to walk down the aisle and she caught sight of the guests, Maya knew her fantasy had become a reality. Looking out towards the rows of chairs the guests were nothing but close friends, family, and soon to be new friends. She couldn't help but smile as she caught side of Sarah sitting next to an eager Zay, Farkle and Smackle beaming at her, Granny Hart in tears, Shane and his band playing music in the background, and family members from the Matthews eagerly watching. The ceremony was definitely surrounded by people she knew her mom would care about.

Taking a deep breath, she walked in step with Josh, their arms interlocked as they made their way down the aisle. Smiling brightly as she stared at Shawn who awaited them, she knew the ceremony would also be emotional, magical, and romantic. She could feel every emotion in the air from Shawn's undying love, the magical atmosphere Shawn's decorations, and even her own emotions coursing through her veins. It would be a night she would never forget.

 _I guess I am getting everything I want._ The blonde thought as she stole a quick glance at the older teen who was smiling just as wide as she was. Even the impossible was happening. In all her fantasies about her mom's wedding, she had never pictured herself having an escort. Maya was 7 at the time and thought boys were gross, but to have the boy she liked escort her down the aisle was a dream come true.

 _I guess fantasies can become reality._ Maya mused as she and Josh parted ways at the alter as she respectively took her place by Riley and Josh by Lucas. _And to think I had my doubts a week ago._ She finished smiling back at the blue-eyed boy before turning back to the aisle as Topanga joined them on their side. _This is it._ Maya told herself as she directed their attention to the back as Mr. Feeny emerged walking down the aisle. _That's right._ Maya remembered. He was going to officiate the ceremony.

"Fee-nay?" Topanga exclaimed as Maya and Riley held in giggles. Maya watched as Josh tried to hold back a grin watching Eric who was turning blue from trying not to start the "Feenay call." _Hmmmm no harm in starting the call._ Maya proposed as she a Riley cleared their throats eager to join Eric in the famous call.

"Fuh-huh-" Maya and Riley began only for the older man to cut them off.

"Cut it out," he advised before turning to the eldest Matthew's brother who was turning purple from trying to hold back the call. "And you too Mr. Matthews," he advised.

"Yes sir," Maya, Riley and Topanga quickly answered as Eric loudly whined only for Josh to quiet him. Watching Mr. Feeny begin to take his place at the podium, Maya held her breath as the band began to play the wedding march and everyone began to rise. It was starting.

Maya tried her best to hold back her tears as she watched her Mom walk down the aisle a megawatt smile etched onto her face. Letting a few tears fall, Maya was determined to burn this memory into her brain never wanting to forget how happy her mom was when she saw Shawn. _This is it_ Maya told herself. _Everything's about to change only this time this is a good change._ She thought thinking of all the terrible changes in her life such as her father leaving and the triangle. Finally, something good was happening.

"Yup I'm crying," Maya whispered to Riley as her best friend comforted her. It really did feel like a dream, yet it was reality. A reality she was happy to be experiencing. Wiping a few stray tears from her eyes, Maya tuned into the ceremony vowing she would never forget a single part of this day.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the joining of two souls: Shawn Patrick Hunter and Katy Grace Cleeterbooskay," Mr. Feeny began only for her mom to cut Mr. Feeny off.

"It's Clutterbucket," her mom quickly corrected only for Mr. Feeny to speak up once more.

"Yes, I know. I'm just trying to give you some dignity," Mr. Feeny replied as some of her friends giggled and Maya merely nodded. She could understand why. Being a Clutterbucket wasn't all that it was cracked up to be do to the history behind it. She could tell her mom was eager to shed her last name. _Being a Hunter does sound better._ Maya mused tuning back into the ceremony. Maybe if Shawn adopted her she could be a Hunter too. Maybe.

"Well, then make me Hunter as quick as you can," Katy responded.

"Now I believe you two have written your own vows," Mr. Feeny said as the couple nodded. "Mr. Hunter, the assignment is due right now," he quickly added.

"He needs more time Feeny," Cory interjected causing the couple to grin as Maya couldn't help but watch Josh and Eric laugh. She had almost forgotten how Shawn was notorious for turning in assignments late.

"You got anything?" Mr. Feeny asked Katy.

"I do," Katy replied as she took out a folded piece of paper and began to unfold it. "I was looking for a quote that applied to us and what I found was," Katy explained as she looked down at the paper and began to read off of it, "Marrying for love may be a bit risky, but it is so honest, God can't help but smile on it. The lives we've lead until now have made us both wonder if life knows what it's doing with us at all," Katy finished slightly teared eyed. Maya sniffed feeling tears roll down her cheeks, as she looked around noticing Riley and Topanga teary eyed. Turning to the groomsmen she held in a laugh noticing Eric blubbering like a baby, Jack misty eyed, Cory sniffing, and Josh reaching up to wipe his eyes which had gone red as well. _I'll make fun of him for crying later._ Maya mentally told herself finding it sweet that her crush cried at romantic things like her.

"Here's my life. My two best friends get married…and have a daughter who has a best friend" Shawn began looking down to read his vows. _It's a good thing I wore water proof mascara._ Maya thought feeling Topanga and Riley wrap their arms around her. _Otherwise I'd look like a racoon right now._ She couldn't believe how sweet and thoughtful Shawn and Katy's vows were to each other. They really did care about each other. "Whose mother is you. I believe in life and in the long road that led me here to you. I promise I'll walk with you as long as you'll let me," Shawn continued on pausing as the older blonde to spoke up.

"I promise I will walk with you no matter where it leads," Katy pipped up.

"As long as you're next to me…this is our road," Shawn finished getting lost in Katy's eyes.

"Who wrote that for you?" Mr. Feeny inquired.

"We wrote it together," Katy replied as Mr. Feeny nodded in approval.

"Well, Mr. Hunter, I always knew you had potential," Mr. Feeny remarked before continuing on with the ceremony. "Do you, Katy Grace, take Shawn Patrick-"

"Wait a minute," Maya pipped up softly in tears interrupting the ceremony. She felt all eyes on her in concern as she walked up to the couple at the altar. She met Josh's gaze who was merely curious not shocked like the others. _Let's see if you really can read me Boing._ Maya thought as she directed her attention to the couple. She wanted them to get married, she did. But there was one thing she had to do first. There was one thing she had to let them know.

"Before this happens…I'm with you," Maya said shakily earning her grins from the couple. "I'm jumping with you," Maya finished feeling choked up staring at the couple as Shawn took her hand squeezing it thankfully.

"Thanks, kiddo," Shawn whispered gratefully as Maya turned to her mom.

"And I've always been with you," Maya whispered to her mom as she chuckled drawing her in for a quick hug. "Proceed," Maya said as her mom released her from her hug and she took her spot between Riley and Topanga. Sniffing she caught Josh's red rimmed eyes who smiled and nodded at her in approval. _He knew._ She smiled directing her attention back to the couple. They were about to become officially married!

"To have and to hold until death do you part?" Mr. Feeny asked as the couple eagerly smiled at each other.

"Yes. Yes, I do no matter what happens," Katy answered brightly.

"And do you, Shawn Patrick, take Katy Grace to have and to hold until death do you part?" Mr. Feeny asked Shawn.

"I do," Shawn replied slightly choked up. "I do! Guys," Shawn said enthusiastically once more causing the everyone to giggle

"Then I pronounce you man and wife," Mr. Feeny said as the couple closed the distance between them as they met for a passionate kiss. "You—you may—" My. Feeny began only to stop and laugh along with everyone else as the couple who already kissed. Maya blinked back tears as the couple broke apart excitedly. They were officially Mr. and Mrs. Hunter!

Following the couple who began to walk down the aisle, Maya was soon reunited with Josh as they began to make their way to take pictures before the reception would began.

"You're amazing you know that?" Josh said as they linked arms as Maya reached up to wipe some stray tears from her eyes. She still couldn't believe it! Yet it happened! She officially had a complete family.

"Thank you," She answered sincerely looking up into Josh's red rimmed eyes. "And so are you even though you are totally cried during the ceremony," Maya teased smiling widely causing the older teen to duck his head trying to hide his grin.

"I'll let you have your way today gorgeous only because it's a special day for you and because it puts that gorgeous smile on your face," Josh shot back causing Maya to blush. _Curse you Boing._ Maya silently told him as they began to get in position for photos, but couldn't help but keep the huge smile on her face. She was happy. And it truly meant the world to her he noticed and was willing to do whatever it took to keep the smile on her face. Even if meant teasing him that he teared up during the ceremony.

* * *

After 10 million photos with the bridal party, selfies with his family and Maya, and being announced at the reception as the bridal party, Josh and Maya were mere minutes away from performing the first song Shawn and Katy would be dancing to.

Tuning his guitar, Josh mouthed the words to the song trying to focus but couldn't help but glare at his older brother Eric who sat at one of the tables nearby. He thought his and Maya's entrance was the best out of the bridal party since Maya had jumped onto his back last minute and they pumped their fists into the air to the beat of the song. But of course, Eric had to one up him by giving Rachel a piggy back ride as they did the macarena dance.

 _Freaking Eric._ Josh thought as he shook his head in disbelief. He had to focus. Silently practicing the chords he had to play, he turned his attention to the blonde beauty who seemed to mouthing the lyrics to the song. Catching his eyes, she grinned turning fully to face him.

"You ready Boing?" She asked her blonde curls falling over his shoulder as Josh meekly nodded trying not to get distracted. She really was quite the sight tonight. Despite crying during the ceremony, she still managed to take his breath away and he couldn't be more grateful to be her escort. _It's a good thing I took lots of pictures._ He gratefully thought glad to have photos to remember the night she was literally beaming. _I'm just glad to see her so happy. I hope I can make her smile that big one day._ He silently prayed admiring the way her blue eyes sparkled.

"Somewhat Hart-I mean Hunter," He corrected as Maya playfully nudged him with her shoulder.

"Somewhat isn't good enough Boing and it's still Hart. Shawn has to adopt me you know," Maya reminded him as Josh chuckled.

"Of course. I'm all over it," Josh vowed recalling the conversation his niece had with the blonde.

"Funny Riley said the same thing. Either you overheard Riley or you Matthews have a sixth sense where you guys can read each others minds," Maya proposed as Josh cockily grinned.

"It's definitely the sixth sense," Josh teased as Maya nudged him once more.

"Har de har har. But seriously are you ready?" Maya asked in all seriousness.

"As much as I'll ever be. I mean I never performed in front of an audience before," Josh confessed causing the tiny blonde to laugh.

"And why did you agree to this?" Maya asked humor tinged in her voice.

"Because Shawn's happiness means the world to me and I'd do anything to help him out. Besides might as well face my fears," He laughed nervously knowing very well this duet would be the easy part. The hard part would be performing his solo song. He just hoped Maya would like it.

"Well it's a good thing you sing very well Boing because you'll be fine. I know you will. And I'll let you in on secret: I'm glad you're doing this with me," Maya confessed her cheeks reddening in the process.

"Thank you gorgeous," he said softly relaxing. He could do this. He actually might be able to pull this off.

"And now ladies and gentleman here is a special treat. Performing the song to Shawn and Katy's first dance is their daughter Maya Hart and her friend and my best pal Josh Matthews," Shane announced into the microphone. Taking deep breaths, the pair made their way onto stage and they took their positions at the center mikes.

Looking down, Josh noticed Shawn beaming and a quizzical Katy looking up at him and Maya in confusion. She was surprised. They really were going to pull this off.

"So, this a song that means a lot to my mom and Da-Shawn," Maya began stuttering on Shawn's name causing Shawn to get teary eyed as the crowd awed at Maya's stumble.

"Since it was the song they heard on the their first date together. So we thought we'd perform it to recreate that night for them. We hope you guys enjoy it," Josh cut in finishing Maya's sentence who nodded at him gratefully. She had turned as pink as her dress and had grown quite flustered.

 _Well here goes nothing._ Letting out a slow breath, Josh started to play the chords to the song as the rest of band followed suit. Watching the couple in front of him start to dance Josh closed his eyes and opened his mouth determined to let his voice take over:

" _I don't know you_

 _But I want you_

 _All the more for that,"_

He sung emotionally losing himself in the song as Shane had suggested. Opening his eyes, he noticed the crowd seemed to hang on to every word. _So far so good._ Josh mused as he turned to Maya who joined him in on the next verse laying a higher harmony over his voice:

" _Words fall through me_

 _And always fool me_

 _And I can't react,"_

They sung together as Josh couldn't help but think of how true the lyrics were. So many times words had failed them yet they managed to were they were today. Seeing how no one seemed to be booing at him, and actually seemed to be enjoying the performance, Josh faced the audience once more feeling a bit more confident as he sang the next lines:

" _And games that never amount_

 _To more than they're meant_

 _Will play themselves out,"_

He stung strongly as he made eye contact with Maya to sing the chorus:

" _Take this sinking boat and point it home_

 _We've still got time_

 _Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice_

 _You've made it now,"_

They sung together their eye contact not once breaking. Josh was starting to see why Shane loved performing. Having the chance to express yourself with music was a feeling Josh had never experienced before and was enjoying. Smiling at the blonde, he faced the audience once more seeing a teary-eyed Shawn and Katy as they danced. Starting the next verse together they stared at each other from the corner of their eyes trying to match the lyrics to the song:

" _Falling slowly, eyes that know me_

 _And I can't go back_

 _Moods that take me and erase me_

 _And I'm painted black,"_

They sung emotionally noticing other members of the audience starting to get teary eyed as well. Clearing his throat, Josh sung the next verse facing Maya surprised at how well it related to her:

" _You have suffered enough_

 _And warred with yourself_

 _It's time that you won,"_

He sung out strongly holding out the note causing the blonde's eyes to glisten. Forgetting about the audience, the pair turned to each other fully lost in the song as they sung the last verse:

" _Take this sinking boat_

 _And point it home_

 _We've still got time_

 _Raise your hopeful voice_

 _You had a choice_

 _You've made it now,"_

They sung out as Josh hit the high note causing the crowd to cheer. Still lost in the song, Josh sung back to Maya as if his life depended on it as she did the same:

" _Falling slowly_

 _Sing your melody_

 _I'll sing along,"_

They softly sang lost in each other's eyes as Josh and the band played the last few notes of the song. There was a brief period of silence as Josh stared into Maya eyes that were full of emotion before the crowd erupted into applause startling the pair.

 _Oh, we're done performing?_ Josh thought staring out into the crowd shocked that time had gone by so quickly. Josh noticed Katy and Shawn in tears clapping in approval along with Eric screaming "That's my brother" loudly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen let's give it up for Shawn and Katy and Maya and Josh," Shane announced gesturing to them wildly.

 _I'll have to remind Shane if singing doesn't work out, he can always be a game show host._ Josh vowed as he and Maya bowed before being ushered off the stage. He actually couldn't wait to get back on stage again.

"See I told you, you would be fine. The crowd loves you. You were great," Maya told him knowingly as Josh rolled his eyes playfully at her.

"That may be true gorgeous, but you were amazing as well. I couldn't have done it without you," Josh told her truthfully watching her eyes soften. It was true. He couldn't even imagine what it would be like performing without her by his side.

"I still think you stole the show Boing you, have groupies now: one of them being Eric. You just better not hope Shawn doesn't kill you, you know with you staring at me and all," Maya teased.

"Um I seem to recall a gorgeous blonde staring back at me and at least I'll die happy," Josh shot back causing the blonde to blush. She really was just too easy to tease. Opening his mouth to say another witty remark, Josh was cut off by Shane who was off the stage.

"As much as I would love to see Joshaya flirting they are about to serve food so I suggest you guys you know," Shane began gesturing to the tables.

"Right," Maya said racing off in the direction her face pink leaving Josh alone with Shane. Setting his guitar down with the bands stuff, Josh shot Shane a knowing look. He had totally just ruined the moment.

"So any chance of you joining The Great Divide?" Shane asked as Josh continued to give him a you got to be kidding me look. He wasn't going to let his friend off the hook that easily. "Oh, come on buddy don't give me that look Josh! You and I both know you will have plenty of moments with her that I won't cockblock such as when you sing your song and when you guys dance," Shane began as Josh chuckled. Oh this was going to be a long night.

* * *

After eating and a round of emotional speeches from the bridal party (even he himself got to speak which was shocking), the band began to play again launching into some covers of songs.

 _I wonder when Maya is going to perform._ Josh pondered as the band began to launch into a cover of "Geronimo" by Sheppard as the guests began to get on the dance floor. _However, this is a good song to dance to._ Josh admitted making a mental note to tell his friend how much he has improved at performing. Watching the tiny blonde kick off her heels as Zay and Sarah led her onto the dance floor, Josh wondered how he was going to ask Maya to dance without Shawn killing him.

 _I mean she danced with Farkle, Zay, and Lucas._ Josh thought his head in his hands as recalled how she danced with the guys without Shawn batting an eye. However, Josh knew if he tried to ask her to dance it'd be a different story. Feeling jealous, Josh removed his hands from his face and clenched his fists in frustration. _Easy Josh you'll have your moment. Shawn being protective of Maya around you just means that he cares and that the other guys are no real threat._ Josh told himself feeling better. _But still, how am I going to dance with her without being killed?_

"Uncle Josh!" said a cheerful voice causing the brunette teen to look up. Relaxing even more at the sight before him, it was none other than his niece with her boyfriend. Josh studied the pair taking note of Riley's hair falling out of her milk maid braids, their flushed faces, and their interlocked hands.

 _And Riley said they were terrible at holding hands._ Josh thought smugly watching the couple exchange flirty looks. They looked like the perfect couple.

"Niece and Western Hero! What brings you here?" Josh asked watching the cowboy pretend to be hurt by his comment.

"Western Hero? Wow using Maya's nicknames I see. Just when I thought we were becoming friends. I thought you were different," Lucas jokingly said causing Riley to playfully nudge him.

"Hush Lucas. You should know very well by now that Maya and Josh like to steal each other's material by now. And anyways shouldn't you be dancing with Maya?" His niece demanded causing Josh to gap at her.

"I would if Shawn didn't try to kill me," Josh said subtly nodding to the older man who was dancing with Jack, Katy, and Eric. _But then again, he does look distracted. Maybe a group dance wouldn't hurt._

"Ah no butts. Shawn can deal with us. Zay sent us over here because the wedding is lacking Joshaya so we are here to bring Joshaya together. Sorry Josh but you know how best friends are," Lucas remarked as Josh nodded in agreement. Andrew and Shane were his buds so he knew what it was like to try to go against their orders: it never worked out.

Without waiting for his approval, his niece and Lucas grabbed his arms and dragged him out onto the dance floor.

"Hey! I never agreed to this," Josh protested as the two teens pulled him closer to the tiny blonde. Although he wanted to dance with her, he didn't imagine it being under these circumstances.

"Well too bad! Desperate times call for desperate measures," Riley said as they stopped only mere inches away from the tiny blonde. It was now or never. Starting to dance Riley accidentally shoved Josh into the tiny blonde.

"Hey!" yelled Maya turning around only to blush when she saw it was him. Smirking Josh jumped in time to the beat of the song as Maya was doing. "Sorry I thought it was someone else. Such as Huckleberry," Maya apologized earning her a glare from the cowboy as he danced with his girlfriend.

"You are forgiven. At least your dance skills are still intact which I say is impressive since you are not wearing shoes," Josh remarked teasing the younger girl as she playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't get any ideas of stepping on my feet Boing. I will hurt you," Maya shot back as she danced around him as she grinned at her antics. She was being her typical self which he loved and wouldn't have it any other way.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked as he playfully attempted to step on her feet as they danced. Laughing they lost themselves in their own little game unaware of the knowing looks Maya's friends were giving them. Josh didn't care. He was having the time of his life. As the song ended, he twirled the blonde around causing her to shriek in joy. Pulling away from his embrace, she curtsied face flushed as the dance floor began to disperse.

"Thank you for the dance Boing, but I have somewhere to be right now," Maya thanked him causing him to frown. Where did she have to run off to?

"And were would that be Maya?" he asked as the blonde plastered on her signature smirk.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," The blonde replied deviously as she grabbed Sarah away from Zay and headed off the dance floor only stopping the get their shoes.

"Man! She ruined the moment! Sarah and I were really hitting it off!" Zay whined causing Josh to chuckle as he soothed the heartbroken boy.

"You'll be fine Zay. There will be plenty of other moments," Josh assured the teen quoting Shane. _Huh déjà vu._ He inwardly joked turning his direction to the stage where the band was preparing for the next song. _Huh there's less of the band there._ Josh observed noticing half of the band was onstage. What was going on? It was unlike The Great Divide to be divided.

"Alright guys, you guys are in for a special treat. Normally the band isn't divided, but tonight we are making an exception. Please welcome up on the stage Maya who will be performing a song in honor of Katy and Shawn," Shane announced causing the crowd to clap as Maya and Sarah make their way onstage.

Josh watched as the blonde walked onstage making her way to the microphone with a ukulele in her arms and Sarah with a shaker in hand. Intrigued, he watched Sarah get in position with the rest of the band as Maya adjusted the mic to her height.

"Thanks Shane," Maya began thanking his friend who walked off the stage and took his position by Josh pouting. Doing a double take Josh realized what was going on: Maya was performing. He'd finally get to hear her sing. "Well as you can see my Mom and Shawn talked me into performing one of my songs tonight despite me saying no many times," Maya joked causing the crowd to laugh before she continued. "So, I agreed but this couldn't be possible without the band and my friends of course," Maya added gesturing to the band and Sarah. "At first I struggled to figure out what to write about since jumping and change isn't my strong suit. However, as time went on I realized that it's okay to jump because change can be okay. That it's okay to fall because the other person may be there to save you sometimes," Maya explained getting slightly choked up as she met Josh's eyes. Coughing nervously, he shyly met her gaze as Shane coughed "told you so". Josh made a mental note to kill Shane later, he was ruining the moment.

"Which is exactly what I see when I look at my mom and Shawn and my friends. Without them, I wouldn't have learned this and wouldn't be sharing with you all today. This song explains exactly that and I hope you guys like it," Maya finished shyly. Josh watched the blonde start strumming her ukulele as the band followed suit playing suit playing the soft tune. Stepping up to the mike with a smile on her face, Maya opened her mouth and began to sing her voice magical and strong:

" _Ooh-ooh_

 _Woah-oh_

 _Woah-oh-oh,"_

Maya began causing Josh to grin. It had been merely a week since he last heard her sing and as usual her voice never ceased to make him smile. Giving her his undivided attention, he tuned into her song captivated under her spell she had set for the audience.

" _If I smile, dancing alone for a while_

 _Woah-oh, would you rescue me?_

 _And if I fall hoping it's in your arms_

 _I know, know, know you'll rescue me_

 _Hoo-ooh, la-la-la-la-da-da_

 _Woah-woah-woah, darling, please rescue me_

 _Hoo-ooh, la-la-la-la-da-da_

 _Woah-woah-woah, won't you please rescue me?"_

The tiny blonde sung causing grins to appear on the guests. _She's just amazing._ Josh concluded mesmerized at her ability to capture what she was feeling and put it in a song. _It's so innocent yet so Maya._ He mused listening to how she compared dancing to being rescued. _It's very Maya and that's what makes the song great._ Josh concluded knowing how strongly Maya felt about the subject. Slightly turning his head, Josh watched Shawn ask his newly wed wife to dance as they began to sway along to the music. Around him he noticed one by one couples starting to sway along to the slow beat: Riley and Lucas, Farkle and Smackle, Eric and Rachel, and so on. Turning his head, he noticed the blonde smile at the sight harmonizing with Sarah as she began the next verse.

" _Give your heart_

 _Baby, just ease your mind_

 _To see that it's meant to be_

' _Cause when I'm with you, darling, it's such a breeze_

 _That I know, know you'll rescue me,"_

Josh craned his neck eagerly toward the blonde singing as he took in the lyrics flashing back to the conversations he had with Maya before the wedding. _Looks like someone was inspired by me._ Josh thought smugly knowing very well his best friend was teasing him besides him.

"I told you so-" Shane began only for Josh to smack him quieting him.

"Hurtful," Shane whispered as they directed their attention back to the stage.

" _Hoo-ooh, la-la-la-la-da-da_

 _Woah-woah-woah, darling please rescue me_

 _Hoo-ooh, la-la-la-la-da-da_

 _Woah-woah-woah, won't you please rescue me?"_

"She's amazing," Zay whispered in awe nodding toward Sarah causing both boys to laugh. Zay was clearly smitten. _But then again I can relate._ Josh smirked turning his attention back to the blonde.

" _And honey, if you see me drowning_

 _Baby, fish me out, I'm falling_

 _I just need a voice for calling_

 _And can't you see I trust you always?_

 _So I will linger 'til you know_

 _That I will never let you go if you rescue me,"_

Maya sung causing him to lose his breath. Josh swore that she was singing to only him as her eyes meet his. Meeting his steady gaze, she sung her heart out as she strung her ukulele not once breaking eye contact. _Yup she will be the death of me. I don't know how I'm going to wait till some day._ Josh concluded feeling his heart melt. She clearly was singing this song to mess with him. And it was working

" _If I smile, dancing alone for a while_

 _Woah-oh, would you rescue me?_

 _And if I fall, hoping it's in your arms_

 _I know, know, know you'll rescue me,"_

Maya finished shyly strumming the last note on ukulele ending the song. Without the slightest bit of hesitation, the audience burst into applause causing the blonde to smile wildly and mouth thank you. Cheering loudly, Josh clapped coming to the conclusion that the journey to some day would be worth it. _Even though she'll be the death of me by singing songs that make me feel things and want to kiss her senseless, it'll be worth it._

"Yeah Moesha!" Eric squealed as gaped at his brother. _So much for having a groupie._ Josh grumbled silently to his brother

"Come on lover boy, we're on next," Shane reminded him causing Josh to break out in nerves once again. Right he had to perform after Maya.

Following his friend, he brushed past the fiery blonde who had Sarah hot at her heels.

"Josh," Maya said stopping him as Sarah quickly walked past them back the group of friends.

"Maya," he said warmly knowing very well Shane had stopped and was watching their encounter. He couldn't take too long since he knew how much his friend was big on performing on time.

"Long game?" She asked as he admired her in her pale pink dress and her cheeks flushed from performing.

"Long game," he answered warmly giving her a swift nod before heading off in Shane's direction.

"Where are you going?" Maya called after him as he smiled at her smugly.

"Why that's for me to know and for you to find out," he shot back throwing the words she said to him earlier at her face. Winking at her, he followed Shane to the back of the stage to grab his guitar to prepare for his performance.

"And maybe long game will be our always," Shane sniffled joking at his and Maya's line. Frowning at him, Josh shot him a death glare.

"Not funny," Josh warned to the shaggy haired teen who made his way up stage to where his girlfriend and some of the band were at. Josh watch as he whispered in his girlfriend's ear, causing her to slightly squeal in delight before shoeing the rest of the band off stage.

"Good luck," Michelle whispered as she brushed past him with the band in tow. Letting out a deep breath, Josh gripped his guitar nervously waiting for Shane to announce them. It was time.

"Before I announce the next act, can I get another round of applause for Maya and my band? They were amazing weren't they?" Shane asked as the crowd cheered once more in agreement. "Now this next performance is actually a dream come true for me. I've been begging this guy to join my band since I first started it, and although he said no I am pleased to announce that I will be performing with him today. Please welcome back onto the stage, Josh Matthews," Shane announced causing Josh to laugh at his friend's speech.

"Nice Shane," Josh said as he joined his friend back on stage clapping him on the back. As usual Shane had gone too far. Shrugging the shaggy haired teen took his position by the keyboard while Josh took his place by the microphone.

"Hi again," Josh began speaking into the microphone feeling all eyes on him. It was just him and Shane up here. _Talk about pressure_. Josh thought surfing the crowd noticing Maya staring at him quizzically. _But I can do this._ Josh told himself pushing his nerves aside by absentmindedly started strumming random chords on his guitar. "So as Shane said yes, he's been dying to get me to join his band, and although I told him no many times, without him and his encouragement I wouldn't be up here without him. So, thanks Shane. However, I really owe this all to Shawn so really thank you for allowing me to perform tonight. Like Maya I also have a song I'd like to share about falling. How sometimes it's okay to have someone there with you to face your fears and you don't always have to be strong. How sometimes it's okay to have someone catch you when you're in trouble or be your hero," Josh explained watching Katy place a hand over her heart and Shawn nod in approval. It looked like he had written the song perfectly.

"This song is called Superhero which is exactly about those things. Shane helped me write it and I believe it's a song we can all relate to when we feel defeated and need a reminder there is always someone there. I hope you guys enjoy it," Josh finished sincerely his eyes landing on Maya. _It was now or never._ Placing his hands on the correct frets, Josh began to strum the intro to the song as Shane joined him in on the keyboard. Losing himself in the music Josh opened his mouth and began to sing the song:

" _Sometimes love's a scary place_

 _It's like standing in the dark_

 _Flying through the universe_

 _Trying to fix your broken heart_

 _It's okay to let it go_

 _You don't have to be so brave_

 _Take a chance if someone else_

 _Is gonna sweep in and save the day_

 _You don't have to face your fears alone_

' _Cause whenever you're in trouble_

 _I'll know,"_

Strumming his guitar and feeling all eyes on him, Josh scanned the audience instantly noticing Shawn breaking out into a wide grin before turning to Katy and asking her to dance. _They like the song._ Josh breathed singing the next line before focusing his attention to Maya. Watching the blonde intently he sung the lines before the chorus as she studied him. _I hope she likes the song._ He prayed as he launched into the chorus of the song.

" _Let me be your superhero_

 _There isn't a place I won't go_

 _Whenever you need me by your side_

 _I'll be there, be there_

 _Never be afraid if you fall_

 _I'll carry you away from it all_

 _Let me be your superhero_

 _Let me be your superhero,"_

Josh sung the chorus as he lost himself in the song staring at Maya, while Shane harmonized with him. _Now I know how I Shane feels when he performs._ Josh mused enjoying the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Sing the chorus strong, he met Maya's eyes and couldn't help but think how true the lyrics were when it came to them. Staring into her doe wide eyes, he knew he'd always be there for her if she let him.

" _Take off your mask, put down your guard_

 _Don't need a symbol on your chest_

 _It's all right for once to play_

 _The damsel in distress_

 _You're gonna use up all your strength_

 _Trying to be so strong_

 _Don't have to shoulder all the weight_

 _Together we can take it on_

 _You don't have to face your fears alone_

 _(You're not alone, baby)_

' _Cause whenever you're in trouble_

 _I'll know, oh,"_

Josh sung the next verse and couldn't help but smile watching the blonde smirk. Evidently, she had put two and two together and had caught on. She knew the song was about her which pleased him. _She likes the song._ Josh thought happily watching her sway along to the song. Loosening up like he had sung to Maya in her room a week ago, Josh put all emotion into the rest of the song determined to get her to see how much he meant every word.

" _Let me be your superhero_

 _There isn't a place I won't go_

 _Whenever you need me by your side_

 _I'll be there, be there_

 _Never be afraid if you fall_

 _I'll carry you away from it all_

 _Let me be your superhero_

 _Let me be your superhero_

 _Woah woah oh_

 _Woah woah oh_

 _Let me be your superhero_

 _Woah woah oh, yeah yeah_

 _Woah woah oh_

 _Sometimes love's a scary place_

 _It's like standing in the dark_

 _Flying through the universe_

 _Trying to fix your broken heart_

 _Yeah_

 _Let me be your superhero_

 _There isn't a place I won't go_

 _(I won't go)_

 _Whenever you need me by your side_

 _I'll be there, be there_

 _Never be afraid if you fall_

 _I'll carry you away from it all_

 _(I'll pick you up, baby)_

 _Let me be your superhero_

 _Let me be your superhero_

 _Yeah, I can be your superhero_

 _You know I will, baby_

 _Woah woah woah oh oh_

 _Let me be your superhero,"_

Josh sung as he strummed the last note on his guitar. He watched in amazement as the crowd broke out into applause starling him. His eyes darted from person to person as he noticed Shawn give him an enthusiastic thumbs up, his brother Eric shouting "that's my brother', the rest of the band and his niece's friend's fan girling, and Maya trying to hide her red face. Taking a slight bow, Josh zoned out as Shane said his name once more. _So this is what it feels like._ He mused stepping off the stage as Shane quickly put on a dance song following him quickly.

"So, is there any chance of you joining the band?" Shane asked knowingly smirking at him.

"We'll see," Josh began causing his friend to pout. He was just too easy to make fun of. "However, I won't say no to a few performances that you want me to do in the future," Josh finished causing the shaggy haired teen to grin.

"You are the best Josh. You won't regret this. It's like what my dad and I have been telling you: you have a way with words, use it," Shane said.

"Thanks Shane, I appreciate it, but it's you who have the true talent. You are the performer, but you are getting so close to becoming a writer as well. It's like what your dad always tells you: there are no short cuts to success. Keep on working hard and you will get there," Josh reminded him causing Shane to nod gratefully at him. Although he appreciated Shane's words, there was no denying his friend was the true performer. He'd perform with Shane, but he'd never steal the spotlight from him.

"And this is why you're one of my best friends beside Andrew of course: always so humble. Thank you," Shane began his eyes slightly misty as Josh gave him a sympathetic smile. Although Shane wouldn't tell anyone, Josh knew he always got slightly emotional when his dad was brought up considering he was battling cancer for almost 3 years. Josh knew that Shane simultaneously hoped his dad would get better, all while doing all he could to make him proud. _Everything he does is for him._ Josh thought as Shane spoke up once more. "But now that I kind of agreed to get you to perform, go sweep lil' blondie off your feet. Michelle and I may have a song planned out for you love birds to dance out to," Shane finished smirking as Michelle interlaced her fingers with her boyfriend.

"Oh, we do babe. After that performance you and Josh just did, there will be definitely a song planned. Now go on Josh, ask your other half to dance," Michelle teased causing Josh to playfully roll their eyes at his friends.

 _They don't have to tell me to do that._ Josh thought handing his guitar to Shane and went off to find Maya. It only took him a few seconds as he spotted the blonde beauty surrounded by her group of friends laughing. _I'll ask her dance after this song._ Josh vowed prepared to make his way over to her only to be freeze once he heard Shawn calling his name.

"Josh!" Shawn called out causing him to immediately turn around. _Crap! I forgot that I need to ask Shawn if I can dance with Maya._ Josh panicked as the older man made his way over to him.

"Shawn," Josh politely acknowledged the older man trying to stay calm.

"Josh," Shawn greeted back. "That was some song you and Shane performed. I liked it," Shawn commented.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it, but really it was Maya who stole the show," Josh admitted relaxing as Shawn nodded his head in agreement. _Yes so far so good._ Josh thought feeling at ease. Maybe Shawn wouldn't kill him.

"Yes, Maya's song was good, but so was yours along with you guys duet. Thank you again for performing it. Katy and I really appreciate it. Now can I ask you something?" Shawn inquired causing Josh to nod immediately.

"Yeah, what's up Shawn?" Josh asked genuinely curious.

"Why haven't you asked Maya to dance yet?" Shawn asked with a knowing smirk causing the older teen to gap at him speechless.

"Ugh… I didn't know I could. I was actually hoping I could get your permission. I thought you would kill me," Josh admitted truthfully shrinking back afraid Shawn would pummel him.

"As intriguing as the idea sounds I won't do that. Maya would be upset if I killed you. And although I am flattered that you want my permission, this isn't the 1950's Josh. You can dance with her kiddo," Shawn encouraged as Josh gaped at him. Was Shawn for real or was he merely messing with him?

"Why?" Josh asked speechless mentally kicking himself as soon as the words left his mouth. _Crap I may be blowing my chance._

"Because you are a good guy Josh," Shawn replied with a chuckle easing Josh's nerves. "Even though I am still concerned about you guys dating, there's no denying you will treat her better than any of the other guys out there. And I know because I heard your song Josh. I may be older, but I'm not stupid," Shawn pointed out causing Josh to turn red. _So much for being smooth_. "And besides if you don't dance with her, I'm going to hear Maya complain about how you didn't ask her to dance after I get back from my honeymoon, so you better start asking Baby Matthews. I want one less complaint to deal with as her dad," Shawn added causing the him to chuckle.

"Alright I'll do it," Josh agreed. The universe was really on his side. "Thanks Shawn."

"No problem Baby Matthews. Now go ask her to dance. And I mean just dance," Shawn demanded glaring at him as Josh swiftly nodded before walking off.

 _And that's the Shawn I know._ Josh mused walking towards the blonde beauty who was conveniently by herself. _The universe is working in my favor tonight._ Josh silently cheered as he approached the blonde beauty.

"Hi," Josh said watching the blonde turn his head towards him.

"Hey," Maya began smiling at him before shaking out of her daze. "Long game?" she asked timidly her blue eyes shining.

"Long game," he replied without a doubt in his mind. Feeling at ease he watched Shane get on stage and give him a subtle nod in his direction. It was time. It was now or never. Turning back to the blonde he smiled nervously trying to calm his nerves. "So, would you like to dance?" he asked nervously instantly relaxing as a smile graced Maya's face.

"I thought you'd never ask," Maya beamed before slightly frowning. "But won't Shawn like kill you?" She inquired nervously glancing at the older man in fear.

"Surprisingly he gave me permission. He said something about not wanting to deal with his pouty daughter after his honeymoon," Josh teased watching the blonde turn red and raise her fist at him before lowering it weakly.

"Well it looks like my tux privileges are finally coming in" Josh teased as the blonde playfully glared at him.

"Don't push your luck Boing," Maya teased shot back causing him to roll his eyes. Holding out his hand dramatically, he raised his eyebrow questionably causing Maya to giggle at his action.

"Shall we dance Miss Hart?" Josh asked.

"Of course, Boing," Maya replied happily taking his hand as they walked to the dance floor.

Listening to Shane finish announcing the song, he gently wrapped his arms around her waist and she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck as the began to sway along to the song. Grinning when he heard the lyrics to the song he held Maya a little tighter shocking the blonde.

"Why you grinning Boing? Are you excited to be dancing with me?" Maya joked as Josh raised his head determined not to get bashful around her, this time.

"Yes, and it's just song. It's Shane's and Michelle's song. Two is Better than One is the song that they heard on their first date," Josh explained as they watched the couple on stage sing emotionally to each other. _Maybe someday we can have a song._

"It is a good song and the message is true," Maya agreed slyly before turning back to him. "And speaking of songs the one you performed with Shane was pretty good," Maya noted causing Josh to laugh nervously. She had caught on.

"Thank you. Shane and I worked on it. I really wanted to get my message across and surprise you," Josh began babbling only for Maya to cut him off gently.

"Well you did," Maya said softly causing his cheeks to heat up. "I was surprised and it was one of the nicest things any boy has ever done for me. Thank you, for not only writing the song but for also not letting it take away from my mom and Shawn's day. It means a lot to me. I liked it and you're lucky everybody else liked it too or else Shawn wouldn't have been so nice," Maya finished sincerely as Josh sighed in relief. _Mission accomplished._

"Your welcome. I'm glad you liked the song and Shawn didn't kill me. However, yours was pretty amazing as well. I liked everything about it," Josh pointed out this time causing the blonde to blush.

"Thank you I worked really hard on it. I know it was for Shawn and my mom but-" Maya began as Josh gently saw the nervousness in her eyes. _Yup Shane was right._ Josh concluded watching the blonde's face heat up as she struggled to speak.

"I know. Thank you. It was one of the nicest things any girl has done for me," Josh replied softly watching the blonde sigh in relief. Without another word, he watched the blonde gently rest her head against his chest startling him. Feeling his heart race, he gasped at her action but managed to relax. _This is nice._ He mused as he found himself resting his chin on top of her head and breathing in the scent of strawberries. _I could get used to this._ He thought as Shane and Michelle ended their song and prepared to perform the next one.

"Josh, you know you can let go?" Maya spoke up interrupting him from his thoughts.

"Not a chance," he murmured looking down at the blonde who made no effort to let go as well. Without breaking contact, they began to sway to the next song which caused Maya to squeeze him harder. _Ironic._ Josh thought hearing Shane cover James Arthur "Say you won't let go."

 _But still true._ Josh agreed as he and Maya danced the night away. He had made it through the day. Shawn and Katy had gotten married, he had performed his song, and Maya and him were getting closer. _Okay life let's see what else you have in store._ Josh thought in determination. _I'm ready._

* * *

 **Again thank you guys again for the support! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'll see you guys next time or in Wild Side. :)**


End file.
